Love Will Happen
by Briherewhatsup
Summary: What if Annabeth never knew she was a demigod,But when a New kid "Percy Jackson" starts attending her school will she figure out who she really is, and long the way finds true love. Percabeth,Thalico,Tratie, and little Japer.
1. The new Kid

**Love**** will happen**

_**Summary,What if Annabeth never knew she was a demigod,But when a New kid "Percy Jackson" starts attending her school will she figure out who she really is, and along the way finds true love. Percabeth,Thalico and a little Tratie.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Full rights and credits got to Mr Rick Riordan.**_

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth P.O.V**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

I groaned as I hit the off button on my alarm clock. I did not want to get up, but I had to was the first day back to school after winter break. I love school to death just not someone who goes there.

I walked into my bathroom, Afterwards when I was done I glanced at the clock. It was 6:45 so I had time to eat breakfast and get to school on time. I walked down stairs, to see my father with a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper, sitting next to him was my stepmother Helen who was feeding my two half brothers Bobby and Matthew. The thing you should know about me is I never knew my real mom and my dad never talks about her.

"Good morning Annabeth how did you sleep?" My stepmother asked, as i took a seat next to Bobby. "Okay, I guess didn't want to get up though," I said with a smile and got some egg's and bacon. When I finish my meal I cleaned my dish and kiss my dad on the cheek and messed with my brothers hair. "Y'all be good I'll see you after school," they both looked up and said at the same time. "Bye Annie," I rolled my eyes and said bye to Helen.

When I arrived at school it was round 7:40, so I headed to my locker. Gathering my math and English book when I was about to close my locker my best friend Thalia, and Nico walked up to me. I've been friends with Thalia since I was 10 then she move her and started going to this school, same go's for Nico.

"Hey Thalia, Nico" I said and closed my locker and put my bag over my shoulder.

"Oh hi Annie," Thalia said giving me a hug, I glared at her. She always calls me Annie just to annoy me.

"Hey Annabeth," Nico said with a smiled and glanced at Thalia with a small smile. They are like the perfect couple, they like the same music, dress the same, and even fight the same.

"Don't call me Annie," I told Thalia.

"Never going to happen Annie," was her reply as she fought from laughing.

"Anyway how what your break, anything happen?," I asked them, Thalia glared at me. I always mess with them about them hanging out all the time.

"Fine," they both said at the same, Thalia had a small blush across her face. Following Thalia to her locker, she got a few stuff and turned to us."Did you hear there is new student," she said with a smile.

"Boy, or girl?" Nico ask as we walked to our class.

"Boy," Thalia started " The girls says he is the new hottie, evan Rachel want's him,".

I rolled my eyes I strongly dislike Rachel and not because she is one of the most popular girls in the school but I think and know she a slut(don't tell anyone I said that). I was about to said something but the bell rang, telling everyone we had one minute to get to class.

"I'll see you, guys later," I told them and went to English.

For English I have Mr. Bolfist, I sat down at my desk and waited for the teacher to walk in. I was looking around the classroom when my eyes fell on a boy that I did not recognize. He has raven black hair that was mess. But what caught my attention was his eyes, sea green with a hint of blue like the ocean, he was rather handsome. He was sitting alone near the window. "Probably the new kid," I thought as Mr. Bolfist walked in.

"Sorry I am later class," Mr. Bolfist said to us. "Welcome back to another semester of school," He said earning groans from some of the students. After a couple of minute when he got done writing something on the broad he said, "oh I forgot to introduce our new student," he started. "Mr. Jackson please come up here," he said to Mr. Jackson. "Class this is Perseus Jackson," he said, Perseus like what I learned in Greek. "You can call me Percy," Percy said and smiled a little bit as he looked at the whole class the girls giggled when he looked at them. "Thank you Percy please take your seat," Mr. Bolfist asked him. While he was walking back to his seat he looked at me, the look on his face was surprised and confused.

English went by fast as did Math, and Science. Then it was time for one of my favorite class Greek.

I walked into class to see my friend's talking to Percy.

"Hey guys" I said and took a seat next to Percy.

"Hey Annabeth" Thalia said, "Hey" Nico said, with what I think was a smile.

"Oh Annabeth this is Percy, Percy this is Annabeth" Thalia said to both Percy and I.

"So you're the famous Annabeth, well nice to meet you," He said holding out his hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you too, and famous?" I said/ask shaking he is hand.

"Well Thalia always talk about her best friend Annabeth and I'm guessing that's you," He explained.

"Oh okay" I said, and started then ask.

"Where do you know Thalia from," I asked, turning to Percy looking at him with my full attention a little curious to hear he is Answer.

"Well we meet at this camp we go to over the summer when we were 12 years old," I was surprised but then turned to Thalia.

"Oh is this the the camps were I meet you Thalia," I asked her "Yes" was her reply.

"Oh so that means at you are a..., He trailed off.

"What," I ask confused out of my mind.

"Percy shut up," Thalia said and hit him in the arm.

"But she is from camp that means," But he was cut off by Thalia

"I know I will tell you more about it later," Percy was about to say something but I cut him off this time.

"Okay what the hell are y'all talking about," I yelled but not too loud I was getting pissed. But then Mr. Bunner came in and told us to take our seat, and to stop talking. Let me tell you something about Mr. Bunner, he is the coolest teacher here. He has curly brown hair, and is in a wheelchair(But I don't care about that), He is like a second father to me I know he from camp. As his eyes went around the room, he spotted Percy.

"Perseus Jackson is that you," he ask with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes it me and it just Percy," Percy said with a grin.

"Oh sorry Percy it good to see you, anyway back to the subject at hand everyone will be doing a project with a partner about two Greek gods. I do not care what two gods you do but I have picked your partners." He told us. Not everyone was happy about that.

"Of course I would love to have Thalia as my partner," I thought As he called partners out.

"Annabeth Chase, um you can be with Percy Jackson," He said I looked at Percy and smiled. After a few minutes He said,

"Thalia Grace and Nico Di Angelo," I looked at Thalia to see her smiling to herself. "Why is she smiling, it's not like she likes him or does she," Maybe she did I'll ask her later I thought to myself. For the rest of Greek we got to work with our partner, when Greek was over I ask Percy if he want to meet in the library to work on the project he said "yea sure," the two gods we picked was Athena and Poseidon. I walked with Thalia, Nico, and Percy to swim, I love swimming and everything just there's one person in there I can't stand.

_**AN: I redid this chapter, hope it's better let me just say I sucked at writing last year wow. lol anyway your writer for this story,**_

_**~Bri**_


	2. That why they broke up

**(Okay, all you question will be anwser all you have to do is read)**

**Percy P.O.V.**

During Greek I told Thalia that I needed to talk to her after class she said okay, The whole Annabeth is confusing she went to camp that means she a half-blood right I don't know. During Greek Annabeth and I talked about owe project and that we where going to the library today or tomorrow.

"So what do you want to know,"Thalia ask I looked around and saw nobody was in the room but Thalia, Chiron, and I.

"Is Annabeth a demigod," I ask getting straight to the point.

"Yes she is a daughter of Athena," Thalia started "But she does not know," Thalia finish.

"But she went to Camp Half-Blood,"I ask how could she not know I thought.

"Percy, Annbeth did go to camp but Athena erase her mind about the Gods beening real all she knows is at she made a few friends at camp," Chiron said.

"Why would she do that to her own daughter," I ask but than the bell rang "Oh great were late to swim," I said getting my stuff ready.

"Here I wrote you and Thalia notes," He said and give us the notes"Yall can talk about this later, now get to class," Thalia and I ran to swim.

When we arrive at swim everyone was in the pool but a couple guys that were talking to the coach and a few of Thalia's friends so Thalia and I went to change when I came out of the changing room I saw Annabeth yell at some guy that looked a lot like_ Luke, _Luke is a guy from camp who left and betrade everyone.

"Luke for the last time leave me alone I do not want to get back together with you," Annabeth yelled getting out of his grip and running away from him.

"Annabeth are you okay," I ask as I couch up with her, then saw Thalia coming towards us.

"I'm okay but can I just talk to Thalia alone," Annabeth said on the verge of crying.

"Of couse, I'll talk to you later," I said walking over to talk Nico.

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

After Greek I thought a lot about what Percy was talking about Camp my head started to hurt, so I just left it alone. While Nico and I were walking to swim.

"Hey Nico whats going on with you and Thalia," I ask thinking of what I saw in Greek I know they like each other why won't they just date.

"Nothing going on why do you ask," he said looking away.

"What do you think of her tell me the truth," I said looking at him.

"I think she is cool, awesome, and one of a kind," he said with a small smile on his face.

"Really, so you like her," I said with a smile.

"Yes, but only as a friend," He said quickly.

"Okay," I said about to walk in to the dressing room.

"Oh no, What are you thinking," He asked looking scared.

"Oh nothing," I said with a grin I said leaving him there."Gods help me" I heard him say I just laugh. When I got done changing I walked to the pool only to be stop by my Ex-boyfriend _Luke._

"Hey Annabeth can I talk to you" Luke ask

"No," I said walked away.

"Come on Annie," He said walking with me.

"Don't call me Annie," I said though grinded teeth and stop to look at him.

"Look Annabeth I want you back I still love you" When he said that I turned my back to him.

"No you don't when you love someone you do not cheat on them" I said remember the "_That day_"

**Flashback (2 Mouth Ago)**

**I was walking to the football to see my boyfriend Luke. But when I arrive I didn't see him so I walked a round the school build.**

**That when I saw it, Luke my boyfriend making out with Rachel. All I could do was run away I ran to Thalia house when I got there I knock on the door.**

**"Hey Anni...Oh may gods are you okay".She asked pulling me in here house, all I could do was shake my head no.**

**"Annabeth tell me what happen" she said sitting me down on the couch.**

**I took a deep breath and told her what I just saw. "I am going to kill him," Thalia yelled get up off the couch and pacing the room.**

**"Thalia as much I hate him and want you to kill him I have to deal with myself," I said walking to the door."Thanks for listing Thalias your the best," I said closing the door.**

**After I left Thalia's house I went straight to Luke's house, I was about to knock on his front door went he open it.**

**"Hey Annabeth" he said trying to kiss me but I turned so he got my cheek.**

**"Luke we need to talk," I said holding my anger in.**

**"Okay come on in," he said giving me room to steep in. "So what do you want to talk about," He asks sitting on the couch.**

**"I just want to know where you were during football practice," I ask wanting to know what he was going to say.**

**"Playing why"he said,Oh My Gods I want to kill him right now I could not hold in my anger anymore.**

**"You liar I saw MAKING OUT WITH RACHEL," I yelled heading for the door.**

**"Annabeth wait I did not kiss her she kiss me," He said lying thought he's teeth.**

**"YOU WERE PUSHING HER UP AGAINST A WALL YOU ...JACKASS... WERE THREW." I said walking out of he's house.**

**End of Flashback**

"Luke you hurt me really bad I don't care if you Love me or Like me" I started "Because I will never love or like you, and when I get another boyfriend he will be ten times better than you," I finish but then he grip my wrist.

"This person you say you'll date will never win you over, if I cannot have you know one can," He told me.

"I will date anyone I want and go away Luke it ever going to happen," I yelled.

"I don't give up that easy I will win you back"He said.

"Luke for the last time leave me alone I don't want to get back together with you".I yelled getting out of his grip.

I ran away from he then I heard someone behind me.

"Annabeth are you okay," Percy ask then Thalia came behind him.

"I'm okay but can I just talk to Thalia alone,"I said on the verge of crying.

"Of-couse, I'll talk to you later," He said walking over to talk Nico.

I told Thalia about the conversation with Luke.

"It okay Annie," she said.

"how many times do i have to tell you i hate that nickname," I said with a smile on my face.

"A lot so you want a boyfriend you never told me that," she asks grinning like crazy, Oh My Gods.

"I don't know if there's anyone at this school who want's to date me," I said matter-a-factly, than the bell rang.

"We will talk after lunch," She said and we left to change and went to lunch.

**So what do you think, Sorry for any spelling mistakes I did my best, all you need to do is review plz.**

**~Bri**


	3. Percy Loves Katie

_**Sorry i didn't mean to make you wait like 2 week sorry Plz read**_

Percy P.O.V.

After I left Annabeth and Thalia I went to talk to Nico.

"Hey man," I said to Nico.

"Hey whats up," he reply looking at _Thalia._

"Nothing so whats up with Annabeth," I ask looking over at Annabeth and Thalia.

"It was just her ex-boyfriend trying to get back together with her, But she said no to him and he started to yell at her," He said looking back at me."Why," he ask I looked back at the girls.

"Just wanted to know why she was crying," I said, After a while of talking swim ended and we (Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, and I) went to lunch.

* * *

Lunch

As I walked into the cafeteria I spotted a few of my friends from camp, I got my food and went to sit down with them.

"Hey guys," I said smile and sat down

"Percy what are you doing here," One of the Stoll ask looking at me, everyone was at the table but Katie.

"Well my mom said I need to stay with her so here I am," I explain with a smile.

"That cool, it's good to see you again," he said with a smile of his own.

"Percy!" I tuned around to see Katie looking at me.

"Hey Katie-cat how are you," I said getting up to hug her.

"I'm great what are you doing here," She ask hugging me back and kiss me on my cheek.

"I'm living with my mom and going to school here now," I said smiling.

The rest of lunch went on then the bell rang telling us that lunch was over.

"Hey Percy do you want to talk during free period," Katie ask me with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course meet me by my locker," I said with a smile.

"Come on Annabeth i need to talk to you now," I hear Thalia said to Annabeth.

"Fine," Annabeth said and walked out of the room.

* * *

Annabeth P.O.V.(sorry i have to)

As i saw Katie kissing Percy on the cheek i got jealous i mean i shouldn't were not data but i always thought Katie like Travis, But i could be wrong and (i'm never wrong) but will see.

"Come on Annabeth i need to talk to you now," Thalia said,

"Fine," I said as we walked to Thalia locker i said,

"Okay what"

"Who do you like," She said getting a book out of her locker.

"No one, why do you ask," I ask and held a book for her.

"Well you said nobody likes you, which your wrong, I just wanted to know if " she ask

"Nothing so who do you like" I ask

"Well i like Nico a little" she said blushing

"I knew it" I yelled she put her hand on my mouth. "Shut up," she said and remove her hand.

"So what are you going to do about it, are you going to tell him." I ask as we walked outside.

"I don't know what to do what if he does not like me." She said looking upset.

"Thalia i know for sure he like just look at the way he acts around you" I said with a smile

"Okay thanks, so what do you want to talk about," She said/ask

"Well, what up with Katie and Percy are they dating or some thing" I ask and Thalia started to laugh to no end.

"What you think they are dating Oh My Gods that funny," She said laughing her butt off some more.

"What are you laughing at," I said getting mad

"Well Percy does Love Katie," She started I was kind of upset. "and Katie Loves him back" All I know is my jaw hit the floor.

"So they love each other why aren't they dating then," I ask, this sounds like Nico and Her.

"Well the love they have for each other is like Brother and Sister love" She explained okay I was wrong, "When Percy first came to camp he got hurt and Katie help him a lot and when Katie is having trouble Percy help her more than he thinks he does." She finish aw that's sweet.

"Okay i get it" I said getting to know my friends more.

"So what do you think of Percy," she said I thought for the perfect word.

"Well he okay," I said

"I have to be better than okay," Someone said from be hided me, i turned to see Percy looking at us.

"No kelp head you only okay," Thalia said I laugh at the name.

"Kelp head?" I ask looking at Thalia.

"A nickname that Percy loves," Thalia said with a smile.

"NOOO I hate that nickname with a passion," He reply I laugh some more.

"Okay so Thalia whats up" Percy ask

"Nothing why what do you want" She ask

"Nothing i just wanna know if you like Nico," Percy said I looked at him.

"I do and if you tell him i will kill you, " She said she would.

"But Thalia your a...," he lead off, she a what.

"Not any more I'll tell you later," She said

"Man that what i get for living with my dad, i miss all the drama." He said hitting his head with his hand.

"Okay sorry but we have to get to class you guy," I said after the bell rang.

"Oh right Bye guys," Thalia said running off.

"Hey Annabeth can you show me to my classes i don't know where they are" Percy ask me. Looking in my eyes when i saw he's beautiful sea green eyes.

"Sure" I said taking his schedule

* * *

Percy P.O.V.(After lunch)

I was at my locker about close it when i hear Katie say,"Hey"

"Whats up," I ask waking with her.

"Well i need your help with something," She said with a small smile.

"What do you need," I ask knowing Katie it was something easy.

"Well you know Travis I have a little crush on him but i don't know if he likes me." She said

"Well the way he was looking at me when i was hugging you I think he likes you." I started "If he does not like you then I will personalty hurt him," I finish with a wide smile.

"Okay but don't kill him, only hurt him because he is still my friend," She said with a smile.

"And thanks, you the best," She said hugging me.

"I'll do any thing for the little sister i always wanted," I said hugging her back.

"And the brother i wanted, Okay i got to go bye Percy i'll see you later tell your mom i said hi," she said walking away.

"Okay," I said then started looking for Thalia. Then i saw her talking with to Annabeth so I started walking closer when I hear,

"So what do you think of Percy," Thalia said, yes what do you think of me I thought.

"Well he okay," Annabeth said I'm only okay man.

"I have to be better than okay," I said with a smile then they turn around.

"No kelp head you only okay," Thalia said great kelp head is back.

"Kelp head," I ask looking at Thalia, no please no started calling me that.

"A nickname that Percy loves," Thalia said with a smile.

"NOOO I hate that nickname with a passion," I reply then thought about Nico and her and what was going now between them.

"Okay so Thalia whats up," I ask thinking.

"Nothing, why what do you want," She ask looking at me.

"Nothing i just wanna know if you like Nico," I said getting to the point.

"I do and if you tell him i will kill you, " She said, but she can't even date.

"But Thalia your a...," I lead off, when she was 14_**(I know she was 15 about to be 16 but this is my story) **_she join the Huntress of Artemis.

"Not any more I'll tell you later," She said in a rush.

"Man that what i get for living with my dad, i miss all the drama," I said I had to stay with my dad for 2 years i don't know why, maybe for training or something.

"Okay sorry but we have to get to class you guy," Annabeth said after the bell rang.

"Oh right Bye guys," Thalia said running off, man I was going to ask her to show me around.

"Hey Annabeth can you show me to my classes i don't know where they are," I ask Annabeth, looking into her grey eyes man she beautiful, Wait did i just think that.

"Sure," Annabeth said taking my schedule, and showed me to class.

_**Okay so what do you think, like it hate it tell me i need to know.(Sorry for any spelling mistakes)**_

_**BTW I'm thinking of putting the Gods in the next Chapter to see why Annabeth forgot about camp or i could add Rachel and more Drama for Annabeth, it all up to you i will update on friday.**_

_**And to everone who reads it on July the 4 then i will said **_

_**Happy 4 of July and don't be stupid. ;)**_


	4. Athena did what

_**I days early ( this chapter will be about why Athena erase Annabeth mind, Percy and Annabeth are 16 and Nico and Thalia are 15 about to be 16)**_

_**Aphrodite P.O.V.( 8 years ago)**_

As i thought of the couples i want to part up my seach showed me a daughter of Athena, with long curly blonde hair and percing gray eyes, her name was Annabeth Chase.

Then i saw something that i didn't expect A boy with dark black hair and sea green eyes, his name was Perseus of Poseidon. This means a daughter of Athena and a son of Poseidon are meant to be together oh this going to be good.

I look at the time it was time for a meeting we had today.

_**Meeting in Olympus**_

I arrived in the coule room to see Apollo and Artemis fighting about who is older like always, Ares sleeping, Zeus now there (so he was late like always). And of course Athena and Poseidon arguing about pointless things.

So i walked over there to tell them the great news.

"Hey you guys how are you," I ask they stop arguing and look at me.

"What do you want Aphrodite," Athena ask looking piss.

"Well my dear friend, I came to tell you about Annabeth," as I said that her face softened.

"What about my daughter" She ask turning to look at me.

"Well you know, I see went turn love comes and go's and well I know who's Annabeth true love is," I said with a smile.

"So what does that have to do with me," She said looking confess.

"Well you daughter's true love is Perseus Jackson," I said looking at Poseidon.

"WHAT," Poseidon yelled standing up and looking at me.

"Who's Perseus Jackson" Athena said looking at Poseidon she shook her head."Please don't say what I think your going to say," she said looking at Poseidon.

"He's my son," he said looking at me.

"Oh Hades No", Athena said.

"What did I do," Hades said.

"Nothing" i said, "But if you think about it, it's just like Romeo and Juliet so romance," I said smiling Poseidon took a seat.

"And so not going to happen, I will not let Annabeth date a son of Poseidon," Athena said glaring at me.

"And I won't let my son date a Athena kid," Poseidon said, Athena looked at him.

"What's so wrong with my children," she said and I just walked to my seat and waited for the meeting to start. About ten minutes later Zeus walked in and started the meeting.

"Okay as ya'll all know that there always been prophecy some bigger than others, well I just came to learn about a big prophecy that could end the gods," everyone gasp at what he said.

"How could it end us," Ares ask everyone looked back at Zeus.

"Well it say's the chosen ones make or break us, if they help us in the battle against Kronos," Zeus answer I looked over at Athena to see her thinking very hard.

"Who are the chosen ones," Athena ask not looking up.

"That's why I need to talk to a few of you, Hades, Poseidon, and Athena stay everyone else leave," He said everyone who wasn't called left.

_**Athena P.O.V.**_

"What do you need to tell us Zeus," Poseidon ask as we waited for answer.

"Well I found out that you son," he said pointing at Poseidon."And your son," Pointing at Hades."And your daughter," pointing at me."and my daughter, are the chosen ones," he finish looking at us.

"Which daughter do you speak of father," I ask he's face softened.

"I'm sorry your favorite daughter Annabeth," he said my heart stopped I just stand there not saying a word.

"And there more bad news, Annabeth might chose the other side so we have to get rid of her," he said my head shot up I looked at him.

"There is no way you killing my favorite daughter," I said the treas about to come out of my eyes.

"Fine we won't kill her, but you have to make sure she does go to camp anymore," he said walking off as did the other two.

* * *

Camp Half-Blood/Big House

"Lady Athena," Chiron said bowing before me.

"Chiron it good to see you," I said smiling a little bit.

"What do you need," he ask stepping outside.

"Well i need to see Annabeth" I said looking him in the eyes.

"Okay right this way" He said leading me to my cabin for my children.

"Thank you Chiron that will be all" I said and he left. I walked into the Athena cabin all my children working on blueprint or reading.

"Mom," my ten year old son Malcolm said and everyone turn to see all of them were shock.

"Yes Malcolm," I said looking at him. They all bowed.

"You can rises my children," They all looked at me waiting for me to said something.

"I know this is the first time most of you has meet me and I want to say sorry for that but Zeus would not allowed any god or goddess to see their children," I said with a smile as I spotted a little girl sitting on her bed with curly blonde hair and piercing gray eyes (Annabeth)._**(Annabeth would be eight)**_

"So what you just came here to tell us that, And think we will forget you well sorry to break it to you were not going to," One of my oldest daughter Bianca said.

"Bianca be nice she is our mother," Annabeth said getting up for her bed.

"Shut up Annabeth, It not like she be there for you she doesn't even care about us all she does is have us then leaves us," Bianca said glaring at Annabeth.

"It not like she can help it, and I know she cares about us, Right," she said looking at me.

"I do care about all of you, you are my children and i love you more then you will ever know," I said looking into her beautiful grey eyes she got from me.

"Bianca I am sorry, if I could i would vised you more but I can't" i said looking at her.

"Whatever" she said leaving the cabin.

"Anyway Annabeth can I please talk to you alone". i ask

"Sure" she said. we went to the big house then i told her why i am here.

"Annabeth I am here to take you home, I don't want you to live a life with monsters in it," i said looking into her eyes.

"Why I love it here I have a lot of friends her I don't want to leave, I don't want to live with daddy that's why I ran away," she said with a tear roll down her cheek.

"Annabeth I love you so much I just want you to be safe," I said wiping the tear away and kissing her forehead.

"Okay but do i get to stay friends with Thalia," she ask and the look in the eyes i couldn't say no.

"Annabeth you can still be friends with anyone you just wont get to remember me or the gods being real,'' I told her with a sad smile.

"But I don't want to forget you, your my mother," she said more tear running down her face.

"Hey It'll be okay I will always be looking out for you," I said hugging her as she stop crying.

"Okay, I Love you mother," she said hugging me back I told her the same three word's and took her to her dads house and put a spelled on her, at made her forget about the gods and me.

_**Sorry for any misspell word I had to type before I went to camp.**_

_**R&R**_

_**~Bri.**_


	5. Talking

Annabeth P.O.V.

Percy and I was walking to History in a very uncomfortable silence i hated it so much, when we got to 's class room there was olny a few student there so i sat in the back with Percy.

"So...how do you like this school so far." i ask i know lame but it's all i got.

"It okay" he said looking at his hand's. I sighed this is not going well. Few minten when by and the bell rang with all the students and in the room.

"Okay class it seem to be that we have a new student, can you please introduce youself." she ask Percy in her sweet stand up and said,

"I'm Percy, Hey". and sat down.

"It a pleasure meeting you Percy" She said with a smile, just to said i love she is so sweet.

"Now can you take out your textbook and ture to page 342 and read the paragraphs in chapter 20 please and thank you." she said and when to her desk.

~oOo~

When the failiy bell rang i gather my stuff and when to my locker, when i got there there was smiling Thalia leaning against it, "OH No" I thought

"Hey'' i said looking at her.

"Hi" she said moving out of my way.

"Did you hear Rachel coming back tomorrow," i sighed.

"Great i'm so happy to see her," i said full of sarcasm.

"i'm not happy about it either" She started,

"Because she is going to go after Percy," She finish.

"Why does it matter," i said closing my locker.

"So when does Dakota come back" she ask, Dakota is my best friend i meet her when i was 12 and we be came friends instantly.

"I don't know i think next week why," i said/ask.

"just want to see my friend," She said.

"Okay hey, do you want to come over today at 5:00 and hang out." i ask

"Oh I who love to, but i can't i'm going to have dinner with Percy," she ask.

"What" Percy said standing next to me.

"What is with you listing to our conversation," i said glaring at him.

"I was just coming to get you so we could go to the library, and i hear that Thalia is having dinner with me." he explained

"What do you mean your having dinner with me." he ask Thalia.

"Sally said i could eat dinner at her house any time i want to because of my mom." Thalia said

"Fine i'll see you there bye" he said.

"Bye Annie, Bye Percy." she said and left.

"ready" Percy ask.

"Yea"

~oOo~

Percy and I where walking down the steet to the library in a very uncomfortable then he said,

"Wanna play a game." i looked at him as if he was crazy,

"What kinda game" i ask.

"Some thing like 20 que. to get to know each other." he explain.

"Okay i'll go first favorite color" i said/ask, looking into those beautlful sea green eyes.

"That's easy blue and green you." he answer

"Grey what about favorite activity" i ask,

"Swimming you" he said.

"reading or drawing blueprints" i said,

"Blueprints" he ask with a smile on his face.

"yes blueprints i want to be a architect when i'm older what do you want to be." i ask looking at those eyes again

"Well either a pro swimmer or a marine biologist," he said

"That's cool" i said.

I learned a lot about Percy like that he lived with his dad for two years then move back in with his mom (Sally who remarried to Paul bol fist our English) and a lot more.

After we were done at the library our project is good okay the god's we pick was Athena(My favorite goddess) and Poseidon (Percy favorite god) which was kinda good we are writing about why they hate each other.

Percy P.O.V.

After i walked Annabeth home i went home.

When i walked in my mom and Thalia were laughing about some thing.

"Hey mom" i said and kissed her cheek and hugged her.

"Hello sweetie how was you day" she said and sat back down.

"Okay, Hey Thalia what up" i answer/ask grading a blue chocolate chip cookie Why are they blue you will never know.

"Nothing i just wanted to talk" she said with a smile.

"Oh no" i said as she got up.

"Oh yes" she said taking hand and draging me to my room.

"Dinner will be ready in a hour," my mom yell at us.

"Okay Sally" Thalia yell back as i lad on my bed,

"Okay so what do you want talk about," i ask as Thalia lad next to me.

"Well how was you time with you dad" she ask

"It was okay but i miss all my friend" i said looking at her, you might be thinking are you two dating the answer is no Thalia is my friend.

"So you miss me" she said smiling.

"Yea, so what's up with you and the huntress of Artemis" i ask her.

"I quit it wasn't for me Artemis was upset but she said if i ever wanted to come back i could" she said and i nodded.

"So what's up with Katie" She ask.

I told her the story, we talked for a hour and then my mom call us to eat after we were done eating Thalia said thanks to my mom and my mom said anytime then she said we could talk later and left.

Right before i went to bed Paul came home and said good night.

**I hope you like it i took my time writing this chapter i think it a lot better.**

**Tell me what you think plz if i get 5 review's i will updata faster.**


	6. You saved my Life

Thalia P.O.V.

After talking to Percy I was think about all the stuff that as happen from when I join the Huntress of Artemis, to Percy going to live with his dad or when I found out that I was in love with someone, then living with my mom, then seeing Annabeth again I was happy but upset at the same time.

While thanking of this I didn't knoweth the monster's two hellhounds, and three cyclops. I got my sword out and in my fighting stands then one cyclops started running tore me, after fighting it for a minutes I killed it. both hellhounds charge and with my sword ready I cut the head from one the creäture falling to the ground and turning to yellow dust. Then the other hellhound bit my leg I yell in pain then killed it out of no where one of the cyclops hit my head and everything got black.

My leg and head was killing me I was too tired to open my eyes I could not do anything I hear a lot of rack it then I felt some one hold my hand.

"Thalia are you okay, can you hear me." someone said I think it might be Nico but I did know."Thalia it me Nico squeeze my hand if you can hear me."Nico ask i squeeze his hand."Good now I'm going to take you home." he told me and pick me up I warp my arm's round his neck and laid my head against his chest and passed out.

~oOo~

I woke in my room light was coming though the window, sitting up in my bed I looked a round my room and saw Nico looking at me sitting in one of my chair. I looked closer and saw a big bruise on his happen last night. I looked at the time 8:17 late for scho.. my thought was interrupted.

"You don't have to go to school today." Nico said.

"Okay fine what are you doing here." I ask trying to remember last night.

"What no thank's for saving your life," He said,and had a fake look of hurt a cross his face."That hurt's Thal's.""Well if you tell me what happen then I might say thank you to you."I said rolling my eyes he said,

"Oh okay then lay down and I will tell you how Nico di Angelo saved Thalia Grace's life",He started. I, as a reflex, crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a death glare. He seemed unfazed."don't push it di Angelo.""Anyway I was walking a round at 8:30 at night when I noticed someone fighting monsters, the person "you" got bit and hit by the monsters and felt so I ran over and killed the rest of the monster. He said looking at me, then I ran over to you and ask you a few question's do you remember that." he ask i nodded my head and look him in the eyes and he continued.

"I pick you up carried you home, your mother wasn't here so I thought I would stay here and make sure you were okay," He said, looking at me "And since you okay I'll go." then he got up but I grab his hand and pull him back I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him close. I hugged him, and it didn't take long for his arms to wrap around my waist.

"Thank you,"I said looking into his brown eyes

"Any time Thal's I don't know what I would do with out you." he said pulling away from me and sat on my bed. After a minute I sat next to him and ask,"What happen to you face." and took his face into my hand and trace the bruise.

"I got hit by on of the cyclops it nothing." he said trying to turning his head away but I wouldn't let him.

"It doesn't look like nothing" I said letting go and reach my bag that had nectar and ambrosia at the end of my bed, but Nico grab my hand.

"No Thalia, if anything you need the nectar and ambrosia," he started getting up and grab my bag and got some nectar and ambrosia.

"because that bit you got didn't clear up." he finsten then i looked at my leg he was right.

"fine, so why don't you tell me why we didn't have to go to school." I said looking into his beautiful eyes.

"Because I told Chiron that you got hurt and he sat he would cover for us." He explain, pouring the nectar on my wound and giving me some ambrosia to eat, I broke the ambrosia in half and give him some," at least eat this." he just nodded, After a few minute's of silence Nico said,"You should sleep you took a hard hit." then got up and walk to the door.

"Nico why did you help me why didn't you just leave me there." I ask looking down, I wanted to know what he would said.

"I guess I can't live without you." he said smiling at me and sat next to me

"Really," I whispered I was so shocked I didn't think I would hear him said that.

"Of course Thalia your one of the most important person in my life." he explain then I did something that surprise both of us, I kissed him.

_**(I Wanted to stop here but I'll be nice)**_

Nico P.O.V.

She's kissing me so I kissed her back, I wrap my arm around her waist and pulled her closer and deepening the kiss, then she pulled away and started to apologize

"Oh my gods Nico I'm so sor-mmph!" to shut her up i kiss her again this time I was the one who pulled away, I lead my forehead on her's and said,

"There is no need to apologize Thal's, because i liked it when you kissed me." her eyes were still close " why don't you open those gorgeous blue eyes for me." she did and look at into my eyes (Brown and Blue).

"Nico.." she murmured, Thinking.

"Yes" I ask.

"Were does this leave us." She ask looking why does she look nervous i was ask myself.

"I don't know what do you want." I said my arms still around her waist and her arms around my neck.

"I..I," she started "I want to be with you." she said kiss me this time we broke for air,so I move to her neck and suck lightly.

"Nico" I heard Thalia said, I looked at her then said,"You got me" then I give her a tight hug, We were lying in her bed talking (and only talking) when i ask,

"Thalia why did you quit the Huntress of Artemis you told everyone but me" she took a deep breath.

"Well because I was in love with some one" she said,

"Who." I ask, "Are you really asking me that." "I just want to know"

"Well I give you a hint he has brown hair and eyes, he saved my life, and he's one of my best friend." she said smiling, I kissed her lightly and said,"I love you too."

After a while Thalia fell back a sleep, I thought how I finally have her, I mean she's gorgeous, smart, funny,and kind can totally kick butt (and I learned that the hard way.) All I could want and more I finally fell a sleep with a smile on my face.

_**Okay that's all I got I hope you like it because I like it. I want to thank SmilingSim and The LOst One I'm trying very hard to improve my grammar and spelling. Plz review it means a lot and I don't care what you say I will try to be better Thanks and bye.**_


	7. Percy does know Luke

I wanted to make a point of what Annabeth and Percy schedule are,Percy, .

Annabeth, . .

Annabeth P.O.V

Tuesday

I woke up at 6:30 am today, I got out off bed and went to the bath room and toke a shower. I put on a grey t-shirt and blue jeans and my shoes, and my hair in a tight pony tail. I walked into the kitchen to see Bobby, Matthew and Helen sitting and eating.

"Good morning, Dear did you sleep well." Helen ask giving me egg's and bacon.

"Good morning, and yes I did thanks" I said then eating my egg's.

"So do you guy's doing anything at school today that's fun" I ask the twins.

"Yea we are having a kick ball game today in gym" Bobby stared and Matthew finish,

"And we are on the same team too it going awesome."

"That's so cool I hope you two have fun." I said smiling, I love my half-brother they are nice but they can be annoying.

After eating I got my bag and said my good byes and left for school, on my way to school all I could think about was _Red _and ways to avoid her. You see Rachel and I have a Hate, Hate relationship, I hate her and she hate me. The resend I hate her is because she kissed my Ex-Boyfriend while we were dating, and she hate me because all the guys want me, and it doesn't help that they call me hard to get, only because I don't date. I was about one block from the school when some one called my name.

"Hey Annabeth whats up" Percy said walking with me.

"Nothing much you." I said/ask, I looked and saw he was wearing simple jeans and a green t-shirt and that you could see he's muscles that made him look hot.. wait what are you thinking Annabeth you just meet him yesterday.

"Nothing" he said, we walked a couple of minutes in silent.

"So who is Rachel." he ask,looking at me and laugh.

"And how do you know Rachel." I ask with a smile.

"Well Thalia said "I should watch out for Rachel" what ever that means." He said and I laugh aging.

"Well you'll just have to wait and see." I said

"What, please tell me about her." he said doing puppy dog eyes aw he looks cute.

"Mm no." I said smiling at we arrived at school I went to my locker with Percy right be hind me.

"Just to give you a heads up Rachel is in our frist period." I said closing my locker.

"Okay but I'm going to sit next to you for protect." He said, As we walked into the class room there were only 4 students in the room.

"What are you scared of a girl." i ask, sitting down.

"Well it sounds like I should be." he said sitting next to me. Then Rachel walked in she looked at me and glared, I glad back. Then she saw Percy, oh this is going to be good. I thought as she walked over her.

"Hi Annie who's your friend." she ask in a high voice.

"Don't call me Annie, and this is Percy, Percy this is Rachel." I

"Hi Percy it a pleasure to meet you." Rachel said flashed him a flirtatious smile.

"Yea pleasure to meet you too." Percy reply looking nerves.

"So are you dating anyone." she ask

"No, why." he ask

"Well I thought it would be nice if you wanna to go see a movie on friday." she ask

"I would love too but I can't I got plans." he said

"plans with who." she said.

"Well with um.. Annabeth were going to hang out that day, right Annabeth." he said wait what looking at him, he give me a pleading look that made he look so cute, i did not just said that whatever.

"Right." I said smiling at Rachel, she glared at me. I looked at Percy and he mouth Thank's.

"That cool I'll talk to you late Percy." she said walking a way, then I looked at Percy and punch him,

"Oww that hurt, what was that for." he whined,

"Well for lying and for putting me in the lie."

"It doesn't have to be a lie why don't we hang out on friday it'll be funny." he said giving me puppy dog eyes.

"umm I don't know," then I looked at Rachel she was smiling at me then looked at percy."Fine." i answer smiling at he.

"Cool" he said then the teacher walked in.

anawesomelinebreakonlycoolan dawesomepeoplecanread

Right now I'm walking/talking with Percy to greek.I leaed that he's really funny and sweet and caring.

"So friday I know the perfect place to go." he said and I raised my eyebrow.

"Where" I ask, as we walked into greek.

"That for me to know and you to find out later." he said I thought for a minute then said,

"Or you can tell me now because I'm your friend." we sat down in are sit I look at Percy he looked like he was thinking very hard.

"Don't hurt you brain Klep Head." I said using Thalia's nickname for him.

"Not you too I hate that nickname." he said with his head in he's hands.

"Yea I don't like it that much either but it all I got, Hey where's Thalia and Nico I haven't seen them all day ." I said looking around everyone was either coming in or all ready in there sit's.

"Thalia got sick and Nico is taking care of her." He said not meeting my eyes, he's lying.

"Oh" was all I got to said because class started.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Lunch

When i got to lunch i saw Percy, The Stoll's, and Katie sitting at the table talking but what caught my eye is that Katie was sitting very close to Travis everyone knew they like each other but them.

"Hey guys" I said sitting down beside Percy I got a few Hey, Whats up. Katie was telling The Stoll's if they prank her one more time they burn in the pits of Tartarus. So I turn to Percy to talk to him.

"So will you tell me where we're going on friday Please." I ask him as he ate his burger.

"What happen's on friday." Connor ask, Katie and Travis looked us.

"We are going to hang out." Percy said with a smile.

"Wow, I can't belive it everyone in this school that's a guy has always want to go on a date with Annabeth, and Percy come's here for not even two day's and he got a date with her what's your secret." Travis said/ask.

"Katie will you do the honor." I ask looking at Katie with a sweet smile, then she smack he's head."Oww", "Thank you".

"Hey I just going to though this out there," Travis started I looked at him questionly."That Annabeth or Percy didn't denied it." Then both Percy and I said at the same time,

"It not a date." we both blush, then I looked at Percy and said,

"Are you going to tell me were we are going."

"I was going to invite everyone but no one would let me talk." He said.

"I'm in." Katie said, "We in." Connor said.

"Cool well I want to go to the beach what do you think." Percy said, anything but the beach, I love to swim but ever time I swim at the beach I get a felling like I don't belong there.

"But the water will be freezing we are only in the began of January ." I said,

"Come on I know it will be warm." He said.

"I don't know."I said just thinking of the water make me feel out of looked on Percy face was like he realise something.

"Please, nothing bad will happen I promise." He said than looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." I said.

"Oh and before i forget," Percy started."Thalia and Nico will come too."

"Percy what about..." Katie started but was cut off by Percy.

"I got it taken care of." He reason her.

"If your going to Thalia's house I'm coming with you." I said,

"That's fine by me will go after school." he said with a beautiful lunch Percy and I went to the library to do are Math, and English homework. We had 20 minutes left so we talked about random suff until the bell rang then we headed off to history.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

After history.

As I walked to my locker too put my book's up, Then I was walking though the parting lot when I saw Percy and Luke arguing.

"You left because you don't care about anyone but your self." Percy yelled glaring at him.

"I don't care, are you kidding me how do you think I felt about Thalia, you know I love her but no she joined the hunt and broke my heart." Luke yelled back, WHAT.

"If you love Thalia so much why did you tell her when she joined or quit." Percy said, there was only a few kids in the parting lot but non of them saw what was happening.

"I was going too but when I came back too this school I was dating Annabeth and I love her but I love Thalia more, so I had to get her to break up with me because I couldn't do it," he started He broke my heart just so he could date my best friend, that hurt."Then Rechel help me but Thalia said she never love some one who broke her best friend heart, I didn't even know they were friends because Annabeth doesn't go to camp anymore." he finish

"Luke what you did was terrible you shouldn't have done that you had the perfect life a girlfriend who loved you, Apollo healed your mother you had great friends at camp, you thew it away because you lost your first love, then you joined Kro..." Percy stop mid sentence when he saw me, Luke turned around to see me standing there.

"Annabeth how long have you been standing there." Luke me in the eyes.

"Long enough to know you broke my heart to date my best friend, and just like Thalia said I will never Love you ever again." I said and shot a death glare at him.

"Annabeth Please." Luke said and try to grab my hand but I didn't let him.

"Luke what you did to both Thalia and I was not right, We both move on, oh and just so you know Thalia will never love you because she loves some one else. I said not looking him in the eyes, then grad Percy hand and drag him out of the parting lot, then I let go and we started to walk to Thalia house, we were about half way there I told Percy,

"I'm sorry." Percy turn to me and said,

"Don't be, what luke did was terrible I should be the one who said's sorry that you had to go thew that." He said sweet half-smile.

"Think but I'm over it and him, it was the past." I said smiling of it Percy knows Luke, and they could have been we arrived at Thalia house Percy told me not to knock.

"Why not." I said looking at him like he was crazy.

"Because I think I know were the key is." he said looking around he turn his back to the door, so I try to see if it was unlocked, It was.

"No warred Thalia thinks you're a Kelp Head, but I think you're a Seaweed Brain." I said smile that him.

"Seaweed Brain, I like it." He said, And I rolled my eyes.

"Lets go." I said grabbing him and drag him too Thalia's thing you need to know is Thalia's House is hugs there are a lot of room, her mom is an actress

"It right here ready." I said to Percy.

"Ready" Percy said, and I open The door Jaw hit the floor because of what I saw Thalia straddling a shirtless Nico Kissing him, with his hands on her butt, I think I'm going to be sick. I looked at Percy and his mouth was wide up, Percy clared his throat that made Thalia jump a foot in the air, then she saw us.

"What are you doing here." Thalia said as she got off of Nico.

"Well Percy wanted to ask you some thing, and I came to see how you were doing and by the looked of it you doing extremely well." I said and they both blush a deep red, then Nico put his shirt

"So when did this happen." I ask Looking between them.

"Well lets see, he was taking care of me when he said that I was one of the most important person in his life so I kissed him, then we got together."She explain.

"Yes." Percy said, so I turn to him and said,

"Why are you so happy."

"Because I made a bet with the Stoll that if Thalia made the first move I just won 20 bucks." He said and I hit him,

"You know sometimes you can be a big Seaweed Brain." I said.

"Well you're a... Wise Girl." he said and I laugh and said,

"Thank you."

_**OMG I'm Sorry I have not updated. I have a lot going on like School, My B-Day, and I'm going to six flags on wednesday so I don't know when I will Update sorry BUT PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAID.:) UNTIL NEXT TIME**_

_**-Bri.**_


	8. The Beach part 1 of 2

Percy P.O.V.

Friday (beach day)

The next few day went be quit, And today all of us (Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Connor, Travis, Katie, And I) are going to the beach(Montauk) and spend the night at my now I standing in Annabeth waiting for her to pack, when two little boys ran up to me.

"Hi." I said to Annabeth half-brother they were twins, Matthew and Bobby.

"Are you Annabeth's boyfriend" one of them ask I don't know which one wait what did they said.

"What No, I'm just a friend." I said to them.

"Well then why does she talk about you in her diary." the other said holding up a diary.

"What does it say." I ask, What I want to know what Annabeth thinks of me.

"Well It said's," I think Mathew said Then started to read a page.

1/8/12

Dear, diary

Today Percy and I caught Thalia and Nico make out, they are finally together I'm so happy for them

Also Percy invited me to go to the beach, I love to swim but there some thing about the beach that scary me,

But when he did he's puppy dog eyes (which make him look so cute) I couldn't say no.

(Can't wait til Friday:)

~A

"What are you doing" Annabeth yelled as she walked down the stairs and saw the diary in Matthew hands

"Hey Annabeth." I said as the twins,run behind me.

"Your reading my Diary." she said I don't if she was talking to me or her brother, then she walked over and took the diary from Matthew.

"Well I wasn't reading it I was listening to it." I said then regret it, Thank gods her phone rang.

"What" she yelled into the phone, I told the boys thanks and to run away.

"Yea will be there in a few minutes." She said and hang up, then looked and me, I just smiled, and took her bag.

"Here let me get your bag." I said and started to walk toward my car.

"You will pay for what you did, just wait." she said, glaring at me, and I open her door and she got in my I got in and started to drive to Thalia's house. After sitting, When we arrived at Thalia I turn off the car looked at Annabeth and said,

"Annabeth I'm sorry I "Reading" your diary." I said in a apologetic tone hoping she won't be mad anymore

"Okay, I won't kill you in your sleep since you said sorry." she said looking at me.

"Good to know, oh and by the way," I started than lean in to whisper in her ear."I think you're cute too if not beautiful." I smiling as she blush and got out of the car and walked to door and aswer the door, then Annabeth was standing next to me.

"Hey Nico do you live here now." I ask with a smile and he let Annabeth and I inside.

"Hey y'all and no sadly." He said with a frown.

"Is Thalia in her room." Annabeth ask, not meeting my eye.

"Yea, can you help her Percy, I'm going to put my bag in you Percy." Nico said and grip his bag and when and I headed up stairs and went to Thalia's room.

"Hey Thalia." I said as I walked in.

"Hey I'm ready." she said and thew me her bag then went down we were driving to Montauk Annabeth was sitting in the seat next to me, I was driving then Annabeth ask,

"How long does it take to get there." I rolled my eyes and said,

"One to Two hours, why."

"Just want to know." then she pulled out a book and started to read, after about two hours of driving we were at my cabin.

"And we are here." I said, look at Annabeth and smiled.

"Finally" Thalia said as she got out of my car. I got my bag and Annabeth's and give it to her.

"Thanks" she said as we walked into my cabin.

My cabin was okay nothing big there was one couch that pulled out to be a bed, and one bed so some people have to sleep on the floor.

"So who's going to get the bed." Thalia said walking in.

"I don't know." I said then Annabeth said,

"Why don't you and Nico get the couch/bed, and Katie and I will sleep on the bed." she looked at Thalia then Thalia nodded.

"What that's not fair." Tavis said walking in.

"Yes it is." Katie said right behind him.

"How about this Thalia and Nico get the couch, and Katie and I get the bed." Tavis looking at Katie. Katie then hit he and said,

"heck no, Annabeth and I." After a few minutes of them "Talking" I got bored so I took my t-shire off so I could go swimming.

"Percy why did you take your shire off." Thalia said, then everyone stop talking and looked at me.

"Because I'm going swimming." I said smiling then looked at Annabeth, was she staring at my abs.

"Percy it like 60*F it why to cold." she said, so I walked outside and went to the water. The water felt so good It was a little cold so I prayed to my dad to please make it warm. He did so I came back was looking at me, So I got out.

"So are you going to get in." I ask everyone.

"Percy what about Thalia and I." Nico ask.

"Well I ask my dad I don't know what he said." I said and seat down.

"Man." Nico said and sat next to me, after talking for a few minutes we saw someone walking towards us.

"Hey Percy." Triton said, great why does he have to be here.

"What do you want Triton." I ask.

"I just wanted to tell you dad said it's okay for them to go in the water, hey Thalia looking as beathful as ever." He said, Thalia rolled her eyes, and said,

"Triton." then Triton looked behind me and saw Annabeth.

"And who is this beautiful goddess, I'm Triton and you are." He ask Annabeth and shook are hand.

"Annabeth" she said shaking he's hand.

"Well Annabeth how what like to go on a date with me." He ask, Oh hades no.

"Sorry I have a boyfriend." She said, Wait she has a boyfriend great.

"Well I don't see him anywhere." he said pushing me a side and standing in front of Annabeth.

"Well if you turn a round you see him." she said, and looked at me with pleading eyes, then Triton turn and looked at me and ask.

"This is your girlfriend."

"Yes it is now go away." I said,

"I'm going I wonder what dad's going to said when he hear's you dating a Athena kid, he not going to be happy." he said and walked away.

"Athena kid what does that mean." Annabeth ask, oh no.

"Nothing, let get in the water." I said, I looked at Annabeth then out of nowhere she feel on the sand.

_**Hi** **I'm back** **Today ****The Demigod Diaries, and Tomorrow Is my B-Day going to six-flags.**_

_******I hope you like chapter and tell me what you . **_


	9. The Beach part 2 of 2 The Games

Annabeth P.O.V.

Beach Day Part 2

"So are you going to get in." Percy ask everyone.

"Percy what about Thalia and I." Nico ask, what about Thalia and Nico I thought looking at them.

"Well I ask my dad I don't know what he said." Percy said and seat down, He's dad.

"Man." Nico said and sat next to Percy, after talking for a few minutes we saw someone walking towards us, He had blonde hair and green-blue eyes. Not as cute as Percy eyes, but he remained me of Luke, Who I won't to kill, the boy was walking towards us then looked at Percy.

"Hey Percy." Triton said, He knows Percy wow.

"What do you want Triton." Percy ask, looking pissed.

"I just wanted to tell you dad said it's okay for them to go in the water, hey Thalia looking as beautiful as ever." He said, Thalia rolled her eyes, I almost laugh then she said,

"Triton." then Triton looked behind Percy and saw me, great.

"And who is this beautiful goddess, I'm Triton and you are." He ask me, putting a hand out to shake.

"Annabeth" I said shaking he's hand, on I have to deal with a womanizer or player as people said but a player is some one who play's a game some I call them womanizer.

"Well Annabeth how what like to go on a date with me." He ask,Oh Gods no.

"Sorry I have a boyfriend." I said, Please don't ask who it is.

"Well I don't see him anywhere." he said, great then he push Percy a side, and was standing in front of me. What am I going to say now I mean I told him I have a boyfriend. I looked at Percy oh he was mad so I think he doesn't like Triton that much so he can help me.

"Well if you turn a round you see him." I said, looking at Percy with pleading eyes, then Triton turn and looked at him and ask.

"This is your girlfriend."

"Yes it is now go away." Percy said, think gods.

"I'm going I wonder what dad's going to said when he hear's you dating a Athena kid, he not going to be happy." he said and walked away.

"Athena kid what does that mean." I ask, Then out of no were my head started to hurt It was like my brain was going in to over dive, Athena Kid were have I heard that before.

"Nothing, let get in the water." he said, then looked at me then I saw nothing but black.

_When I woke up I wasn't at the beach I didn't know where I was then I saw a girl who looked 8 or 9 then she turned around oh my gods she looked just like me when I was 8 then I heard someone started to talk._

_"Annabeth what are you doing." a boy said, I almost passed out when I saw him, he looked just like me blonde hair with grew eyes, maybe a few years old. I thought as he sat on one of the beds._

_"Michel don't scared me like that, and I'm going swimming with Thalia, you wanna come." Younger me said._

_"Annabeth you know you can't going swimming." Michel said, "Annabeth" had a pout on her face._

_"Why not." she ask as she sat on his lap and hugged him._

_"Because were you a Athena kid." he said kissed the top of her head._

_"You one too." she said, and he laugh and said,_

_"I glad to because I won't have you as a sister if I wasn't." and hugging her back._

_And then snice changed._

_"Hey Annie." A girl who looked like Thalia, only when Thalia was 11._

_"Don't call me Annie." The younger me said._

_"So what do you do you want to do." younger Thalia ask._

_"Swimming." I said._

_"Why do you always want to swim." Thalia ask._

_"Because I love to swim, but I never can." I started, " because Poseidon hates my Mom."_

_"Well Poseidon won't let me in either." She said._

_"I know I just wish some time Athena wasn't my mom, but she alsome the best mom I could ask for, I don't know so what now." I said, Mom was my mom Athena, no that impossible._

_"I don't know how about,, Come On Annabeth Wake Up." she said, Wake up What._

_"Annabeth if you can hear me do some thing." Percy said, wait Percy._

_"Annie wake up please."Thalia said so I tried to open my eyes._

I saw Percy and Thalia looking scared, Thalia hugged me and said,

"Don't do that." "What happen." I ask.

"You passed out, Are you okay" Percy said/ask.

"I think I..." I how to said what was on my main.

"I going to tell the others at she okay, stay with her." Thalia said and walked away to the others. I looked at Percy and smiled.

"How long was I out." I asked and saw that the sun was going to set any minutes, it looked so beautiful then I looked in Percy eyes it was like they match the sea perfectly.

"An hour, are you sure you okay." He ask then I looked away from his eyes, could I tell him could I trust his

"Yea, Why." I said, not meeting his eyes.

"Your lying." he said then I looked at him. How did he know.

"Now do you know." I ask.

"Your eyes." he started,"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." he said, and I smiled and said,

"Not right on I want to enjoy my time at the beach, Lets just relax and watch the sun set." He just smile and nodded, so I

lade my on his shoulder and we watch the sun a few minutes, of just looking at the sun sat.

"Hey where are the others." I ask.

"Well the Stoll took Katie to get some food, and I'm guessing Thalia and Nico are making out." he said, and I laugh.

"So do you want to go swimming." he ask, I was going to said yes but then I thought of my "Dream" then said,

"I would love to." I said, he stand up and helped me up. He took off his t-shirt I know why girl keep wonder if the boy's on the swim team had a great body, This boy has a 6-pack. I don't know how long I was staring until he said, "Like what you see." I blush and turned a way.I took my clothes off I was warning a gray bikini. I turned around and I saw Percy looking at and a little drool at the corner of her month, I smile and poses a ture and lean in a bit and whisper in he's ear,

"Your drooling." Then I ran into the I enter the water it was freezing cold, So I when under water and try to get used to it. When I came back up I saw Percy looking at me.

"Do you need some thing, Percy." I said warping my hands around my body to trying to keep myself swim over to me, then the water turned warm.

"No I don't need anything, are you warm now." he ask, how did he know I was cold.

"How did you do that." I ask then he smile and said,

"Maybe I'm so hot it make the water warm." I laugh, and leaned closer to him.

"I don't know." I said, looking at his eyes, then he said,

"Have I ever though you that you eyes are beautiful." I blush and looked a way.

"Why did you look a way I like seeing you blush, I think it looks cute on you." I blush even more if it was possible, and looked at both were leaning in about to kiss when I hear Thalia Yell.

"Come on love birds the pizza here." I looked at Percy and went to the sat on the beach around the was sitting next to The Stoll, Nico was sitting next to one of the Stoll and Thalia, Thalia was sitting next to Nico and I, Percy was sitting next to Connor and eating I was talking to Thalia when Tavis said,

"Who want to play a game." everyone nodded their head yes.

"What kind of game." I ask.

"Truth or Dare or would you rather." Tavis said.

"Okay what's the rules." I ask.

"Well you can remove a pice of clothing if you don't want to answer a Truth or Dare, and you have to answer a Would you rather." he said,"Oh and if you able to do a Would you rather you have to do it, so who want's to go first." he ask.

"I'll go first." Percy said, Then looked a round and landed on Nico.

"Truth or Dare or Would you Rather Nico." He thought for a minute then said,

"Truth." Percy smiled And ask's,

"Have you ever went skinny dipping, and if so with who?" Nico looked at Thalia.

"Don't be mad." he said to Thalia,"Yes, and with umdrewandpiper."

"I"m sorry what was that." Percy said.

"Piper and Drew, last summer." Nico said, okay why does that matter.

"How did you get two of the hottest girl at camp, to go skinny dipping with you." Connor ask, I looked at Thalia she looked pissed.

"Well Piper was mad at Jason and Drew so I help her out." Nico said, everyone drop it, then I said,

"Okay Nico it your turn."

"Okay, Tavis Truth or Dare or Would you Rather." Nico ask, Tavis said,

"Um, Would you Rather."

"Would you Rather give your bother lap dance, or let Katie give you a lap dance." Nico said laughing.

"You will pay di Angelo." Tavis said,"Katie I hope you have fun giving my a lap dance."

"Wait what, I don't really have to do that right." Katie ask.

"Yes you do, so get to work." Connor said.

Katie P.O.V.(didn't see that coming do you.)

I knew what Nico what trying to do, trying to get Tavis and I together so here I am about to give Tavis a lap dance.I looked Tavis in the eyes and smile.

"So how long do I have to do it." I ask, not taking my eyes a way from Tavis's

"As long as the song, We have to get some music." Nico said.

"Okay." I said, and waited until I heard One More Night by Maroon 5 then I started.

I walked over to Tavis and dance a round a saw that he open his legs so walked over to him with my back to him I put my hands on his knees and lower my bottom toward his lap. I moved in a circular motion and switch to a forward-and-backward motion. I stop when I felt him harden. I looked at him in surprised, he just smile.

I moved to a different dance move, stand between his and place my knees in the space between his "Part" and the edge of the chair, I put a slight pressure against his "Part" Then I lean toward him and blow gently in his ear. Then he whisper some thing in my ear that only I could hear,

"Your going to be the death of me." I almost laugh, but didn't and I said,"So you like what I'm doing." with a smile on my smile face. Then he grunted so I looked at him.

"Do you like what I'm doing." I ask, so only we could hear.I knew the song was almost over like 20 sec.

"You have no idea." he said in deep voice.

"How much do you like it." I ask, Then blow in his ear again. He was about to answer but my hand brush over he's "part", and he moaned softly.

"I like It, almost as much as I like you." He said,

"What." I said looking him in the eyes.

"Time, man Katie you had Tavis whimpering." Nico said,

"You up Tavis." I said, and got off his lap.

"Yea, um Annabeth Truth or Dare or Would you Rather." Tavis ask Annabeth,

"Truth."

"Okay, What would you do to Percy for a Klondike Bar." He ask and everyone Started to laugh, everyone but Annabeth who what blushing.

"Good one Tavis everyone know Annabeth love Klondike bars." Thalia said, Then Annabeth glade at her.

"What would I do, Um...Kiss him." she said.

"Really, Hey guys what time is it." Percy ask, I looked at my watch.

"8:49, Why" I said/ask.

"Because I want to go buy a Klondike bar for Annabeth." Percy said smiling, everyone laugh again.

"Whatever, Thalia Truth or Dare or Would you Rather." Annabeth ask.

"Dare." Annabeth smiled

"I dare you to eat a little picks of pizzas off of Connor tongue."

"Oh I'm not doing that." she said and took her T-shirt she had an under shirt on.

"Percy, Truth or Dare or Would you Rather." Thalia ask.

"Truth." Percy said,

"Which girl do you think is the best kisser?" Thalia said, oh no.

"Well um I think um," he started, all I could think of is when we kissed (Percy and I). He's a great kisser, don't tell anyone I said that.

"I'll take my shirt off." he said think the gods.

"Okay new rules there are no rules." Connor said.

"Katie, Truth or Dare or Would you Rather." Percy ask, me.

"Would you Rather."

"Would you Rather kiss Connor or Tavis." he ask, great.

"Can I show you."

"Of course you can." he said so I turned to Connor, Connor Eyes I turned to Tavis and kissed him on the cheek.

"Their, Thalia Truth or Dare or Would you Rather." I ask.

"Truth."

"Who and how (on a scale of 1 to 10) was your first kiss?" I ask.

"Percy, and a 8." She said, Percy was her first kiss did not see that coming.

"When did you and Percy kiss." Nico ask, glaring at Percy.

"Percy, care to explained."

"Sure, let me think oh yea. At camp, You were mad at "someone" so took you to the wood's and you keep tell me you were going to kill him, I try to **defend** him and you got mad, and we started to fight. Then you push me to the ground but you fell too and landed on top of me."

"Then we started laughing, and I kiss you." Thalia finish.

"Yea, I didn't know I was that good of a kisser." Percy said.

"Wait, did y'all two date." Annabeth ask.

"For a week." Thalia said.

"Percy you dog, you dated a hunter." Connor said.

"I wasn't a hunter than." Thalia said, then asked

"Truth or Dare or Would you Rather, Percy."

"Dare."

"Pass a pice of candy to Annabeth using just you lips and unwrap the pice of candy together using only you lips." Thalia explained, the look on Percy and Annabeth face was priceless.

"I'll go get a pice of candy." Thalia said got up and went to the cabin.

"So Nico how does it feel that you best friend, made out with you girlfriend who thought he's a better kisser." Connor ask, laughing. So I hit him.

"Shut up Connor just because Percy a better kisser then you doesn't mean you have to make funny of Nico." I said.

"And how do _you _know that he's a better kisser." He ask, damn it.

"Because you remember that dare we got from the Aphrodite cabin" I said.

"Yea and we had to kissed." Connor said smiling at his brother.

"You kissed Katie." Tavis ask.

"Yes, I did." Connor said, Then Tavis hit Connor.

"Tavis, he wasn't even a good kisser, Percy way better."I said.

"You kissed Percy." Tavis ask, looking at I saw Thalia walking back over.

"Yes, were best friends, and I wanted to kiss him so I did." I said.

"Who, did you kiss." Thalia ask me.

"Percy." I said, smiling at Percy, he just smile back.

"Man, Percy how many girl have you kiss at camp." Connor ask.

"Only four." Percy said,

"Are you two ready." Thalia ask.

"Sure." they both said at the same time.

Annabeth P.O.V.

Gods, I hate Thalia so much right now I mean opening a pice of candy with two pairs of lips. So Thalia run off to pice of candy so here I am listing about who a better kisser (Percy or Connor).

"Man, Percy how many girl have you kiss at camp." Connor ask.

"Only four." Percy keep it that way Percy I thought.

"Are you two ready." Thalia ask smiling at Percy and I.

"Sure." we both said at the same time.

Percy got pice of candy which was a joy rancher from Thalia and put one side between his lips, and turned to me. Everyone was sleans and watching us.

I the other side between my lips, I was looking into Percy eyes that I could get lose in. We both started to pull and the joy rancher was beginning to open.

After one more minute it was open and Percy catch it be for it hit the ground.

"Do you want it." Percy ask me.

"No you can have it." I said turning around.

"Thanks, Nico Truth or Dare or Would you Rather." He ask.

"Would you Rather." Nico said,

"Would you rather wake up naked and sore in all the wrong places (without any memory of the night before) next to the Burger King telling you "you had it your way" or to Ronald McDonald telling you that "you were loving it."." Percy said.

"Well I hope either of those happen but I would pick, Burger King it my way or the highway." Nico said, everyone laugh at that.

"Is it the highway for me than Nico." Thalia ask.

"Oh hades no, I planned on letting you have your way one of these day." Nico said, and kiss Thalia.

"Gross dude, Thalia like my sister." Percy whined.

"Then why did you kiss her." I said.

"Because back than we didn't know each other that well, plus I thought she was hot and sexy than but now it just wrong." Percy said.

"So you wish you didn't kiss her." I said.

"No, she great kisser right Nico." Percy said, and Nico just glared and said one word.

"Run." I didn't think Percy could run that fast. So we when inside.

_**Hey I'm back, I hope you like this LONG chapter. Sorry for any spelling mistakes(I did my best).**__**if you review I will give you a cookie **_**(::). So tell me what you think, happy late B-Day Percy.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**

_**-Bri.**_


	10. Tell me What happen

_**Okay I know it took me froever to update and I'm sorry school just started (I'm in Highschool) so I didn't have time. PS. I going to redo the first six or so chapters. Better spelling and Grammar.**_

Annabeth P.O.V.

When we(Thalia, Katie, Tavis, Connor, and I) went inside I pulled Thalia a side, while Katie, Connor, and Tavis talked about what movie to watch. So I wanted to talk to Thalia about, "Stuff".

"So whats up." Thalia said, sitting down on the couch so I sat down on the couch and turned to her.

"Well lets see, Nico is jealous and going to kill Percy, oh and you made out with Percy. Did I miss anything." I said/ask with a smile.

"Nico being jealous well I wanted to see what he would do, and yes I made out with Percy. Plus your missing a lot." She said with a laugh, I just looked at her dumb founded.

"What did I miss." I ask.

"Well I wanted to make Nico jealous because Connor and Tavis and I wanted to see what he would do to Percy. Why do you care so much about Percy anyway." she asked with her cleaver smile, and wiggled her eyebose."Do you Annabeth Chase have a crush on Percy Jackson." she said very loudly but Katie and the twins were arguing so they didn't hear.

"Shut up." I said and then frond door opened and a soaken Nico walked in and slammed the door behind him, and grad and pair of shores and went to the bathroom.

I looked that Thalia and said "Look what you did." " I didn't do anything." She said. Then Nico exit the bathroom with no shirt got a shirt and put it on.I saw everyone looking at him, then he walked over to Katie and said, "Your coming with me."

"And where are we going." Katie ask.

"You and Thalia are going to get Percy out of the water." He said.

"Nico what did you do." Thalia said and walked over to Nico.

"Well Percy keep on saying how good of a kisser you were, and then he said I bet she thinks I'm a better kisser than you." Nico said with Darken eyes.

"Then what did you do." I ask, he just looked away.

"No, Nico you didn't," Nico shook his head yes, great what did death breath do."Nico you Jackass, why would you do that now he's going to be at the bottom of the ocean all night mopping." Thalia Yelled.

"Well he should watch what he says." he said not meeting Thalia's eyes.

"It was a joke yeah we kissed but It didn't mean anything, we just want to see what you would do if we told you thats it your coming with me, Katie and Annabeth go get that Kelp Head out of the water will be back in a bit." Thalia said grabbing he's ear and drag him outside."oww, that hurts." Nico winned.I tured to Katie.

"Hey Annabeth can you go get Percy by yourself." Katie ask.

"Why what are you going to be doing." I responded. Katie then whisper in my ear something ."Because I have to talk to Tavis in private." I stared at her and said,

"Katie." She then did puppy dogs eyes great,"Pleaseees." she said,

"Fine I'll be back in a little bit."I said, Then I leaved to find the seaweed Brain himself.

* * *

Percy P.O.V.

I hate him so much I wish I just drowned him the minute he started talking about the girls I have kissed (which is only four). But no he had to bring _her _up it was only a joke, So on I'm sitting at the botton of the ocean thinking about_ her. _I look up when I saw somebody feet in the water, great they want to get me out of the water, maybe Thalia or Katie. I thought for a minute then started to swim to the surface. When I came up, the moon light hit her hair to show me It was blonde, (Annabeth) Now I know they would try to get me out of the water but why not Thalia or Katie. Don't get me wrong I like Annabeth she different in a good way but one thing I hate is that she's doesn't know the truth about herself.

"Hey." I said getting out of the water and sat next to her.

"Hey." she said looking at the beautiful moon that was high in the sky. We just sat there for what seen's like forever to a ADHD kid.

"Aren't you going to ask whats wrong with me, or did Thalia already tell you." I ask looking started at her, she just looked at the moon then turned to me.

"Thalia didn't tell me anything." she said, we just sat there looking at each other than i looked away and said,

"Then why are you out here, just came and thought I would open up."

"I'm not going to ask you about what that fight was about." She said, I was stunned I looked at her than ask."Your not going to ask." She just looked at me.

"Percy I've only known you for a week, I don't expect you to open up to me," She started with a small smile on her face."If you want to tell me I'm all ears." she finish looking at me. Could I truth her I mean Thalia does and Katie why can't I, and I could make her talk to.

"I'll tell you if you tell me." I said with a smile she looked confused than ask,"What do you mean."

"When you woke up and I ask you if you were okay you said no, you got to tell what it was about." I explained she looked down, "I.. Percy what I saw was just crazy, You'll think I'm crazy." she said I almost laugh I'm a demigod that fights monsters I think I more crazy than her.

"Annabeth, If you knew me you would think 'Wow he's crazy' because I am crazy, you can tell me anything." I said smiling at her and lad down on the dock, Annabeth did the same.

"You have to tell me what the fight was about and behind it first." She said, I thought about it."Okay I'll tell you."

_**Please don't be mad at me, I'm going to stop it here I will update soon I promises.**_


	11. Story time

Percy's P.O.V.

"Where do you want me to started," I ask looking at her grey eyes that I got loss in."How about you start when you and Thalia dated," she said and I smiled and thought for a minute than looked at the sky.

"Okay, When I first arrived at camp I didn't know my father at all than I got hurt and that's how I meet Katie," I started and looked back at her."Well when I got better Thalia showed me a round camp well while we walked a round camp people where staring at Thalia and I because Thalia had left camp for 2 years and came back the same day I arrived so everyone thought we where a thing, but we weren't we didn't know each other,"I took a deep breath and continued.

"Well after a while I made a few friends and Thalia and I became close, and then Luke and her had a fight because Luke," I stop when I said Luke name and looked at her."That's how you know Luke," she ask and wrap her arms a round herself when the wind pick up, pulled her closer and wrap my arm a round her. She looked up at me with a little blush on her cheeks and smiled and mumble "Thanks," I just smiled." Well he was turning the camp against each other and then he left, Thalia was be on mad we took a walk in the woods one afternoon and I try to defend him and you got mad, and we started to fight. Then we kissed after that we talked about 'us' and I ask her out after a week it got weird so we just stayed friends, when the summer ended she joined a group called the huntress the huntress is a group of girls that go's camping all year and stays a way from boys." I finished and looked at her than ask,"any question," she looked me in the eyes.

"I get what you're saying, But I do have a few question," she said "and they would be," I ask than she said,

"Well one, What do y'all do that this camp to stay so fit. Two, When did you kiss Katie. Three, When did Nico arrived at camp. And four, why don't you have a shirt on right now," I laughed at the last one.

"Katie and Nico will be in the story soon just wait. We work out a lot at camp and learned how to fight with swords and bows and arrows for fun, and does me not having a shirt on bother you," I ask grinning like a idoit.

"It doesn't bother me, I kinda like it," She said laying her head on my chest I was taken back.

"Really, and how much do you like it," I whisper in her ear, she laughed and said,

"That's for me to know and for you to maybe find out later, now contened your story please," "Of cours my lady."

"So the school year I hanged out with Katie since Thalia was camping during the summer I was helping Katie pick strawberries and we started to talk about stuff then we got bored so we had a strawberry war," I said Annabeth laugh.

"Then I caught one in my mouth, than Katie ask if I liked anyone and I replied one or two girls why, then she said that she like this one boy, I thought she was going to say Tavis but she said me," I looked down to see if Annabeth fell a sleep and she didn't.

"I was surprised than told her I like her too but didn't want to ruin our friendship, she said it could work and if it didn't than we would go back to being just friends, then she looked at me with her brown and kissed her she kissed me back we dated for one month but no one knew because Tavis would have killed me because everyone know he like's Katie more than a friend but Katie."

"Are you still cold, if you are we can go inside," she shook her head and said,

"No I'm okay, plus you really warm," I laugh at that.

"So now about Nico, When I was 14 Nico came to camp there was this girl that we both liked well Nico had to go to his dad's place for a year. That year I stayed at camp and about a two months later the I ask the girl who she liked and she said that she liked me a bit more so we started dating," I said holding my anger in.

"My life seen perfect well when Nico came back he was mad but he didn't say anything then Thalia visit the camp and meet both Nico and my girlfriend, It was funny Nico started to like Thalia but she didn't know Thalia hanged with my girlfriend one day and that night Thalia and Nico both told me they didn't like her she said she was only using me I didn't listen, about a year or so I was walking a round camp and that's when I saw it," I said and closed my eyes so I would cry, I felt a hand on my cheek I open my eyes to see Annabeth looking at me as she sat up I sat up too.

"It's okay you don't have to finish," She said and hugged me I hugged back thinking that she knew what is felt like to get you heart broke.

"So I told you my story it's your turn," I said after a few minutes I smiled because she was still in my lap

"Fine, But first I need to get comfortable," She said and got out of my lap and pulled me back into a laying positions and placed her head on my chest again and put her hands on my chest too, so I wrap my arm a round her.

"I'm ready when you are," I said smiling as she hit me softly on my chest.

"Okay so before I passed out it was like my brain was trying to remember something than Triton said you're dating a Athena kid, and when he said Athena kid I had a thought about a boy named Michel he looked just like me and he was telling me I couldn't go swimming because I'm a Athena kid and he called me he's sister, Than I saw Thalia but she looked older than I did and the younger me said something about Athena being my mom but that can't be right, right and what is a Athena kid," She said looking up at me. Oh May Gods she remembers, What am I going to say oh Michel is your brother and your mom is Athena, come on Percy think, think.

"Well a Athena kid is a nickname at camp I'm a Poseidon kid because I love swimming so much and they just call them are parents as a joke," I said smiling because I came up with that lie.

"So I have one question," I ask Annabeth just looked at me and said,"Okay what is it," I smiled.

"Since when did I become your boyfriend, I do recall you tell Triton I'm your boyfriend," I said looking down at her as she blush.

"Well I knew you didn't like Triton either did Thalia so I thought he was a player so some think and you were the first one I thought of when he said where's you boyfriend and you didn't seem to mind," She said.

"It's okay you can tell everyone I'm your boyfriend, because they would be jealous that I have such a beautiful girlfriend," I said still looking at her.

"Why have you been flirting with me so much this trip," she asked.

"Hey I just speak the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth," I said smiling at her.

"Than tell me something do you.." I didn't hear the rest because the sound of thunder and then out of no where I stated rain cat's and dogs."Let go to the cabin," I yelled getting up and pulling Annabeth with me. We where running to the cabin then I slipped I fell on my back and Annabeth fell on top of me are lips where centimeters away from each other. 5 more centimeters, 4 centimeters her eyes closed, 3 centimeters I start to close my eyes, 2 centimeters I might get to kiss Annabeth,

1 centimeters...

_**Whats up people of Fanfiction I hoped you like this chapter as much as I do. Plz tell me what you think and if I get 5 reviews I will update Wednesday if I get more I'll update Tuesday.**_

_**You writer for this story**_

_**~Bri.**_


	12. The kiss

**kelseyPJHP1997-thank you for reading and telling me what I needed to redo. SummerSpirit18-you will find out all you have to do is read. CrAzYBookFan1-No don't here you go. SmileyBoots-thank you for your review. Whitherfang-I know I'm taking writing in school and saw all my mistakes(I'm redoing all the chapter's just wait. ElizabethStarCrystal-Thank you for reading plus I know your Ally cat I'm not a cow. And everyone else for reading/reviewing enjoy.**

Annabeth's P.O.V.

His lips were soft and felt perfect against main, kissing Percy was different in so many ways than ever kissing Luke. Percy was gentle and careful not to push me as his hands were on my waist, mine were around his head. The rain poured on us but we didn't care we just keep kissing, when I needed oxygen I pulled away and started staring him in the eyes (grey to green). We just keep staring at each other not breaking the silence.

"Percy, Annabeth come inside you'll get sick if you don't," Somebody said behind us I got off of Percy and help him up then we ran to the cabin.

"Gosh, what where ya'll doing out there," Katie ask looking between us.

"Nothing," I said not looking at Percy."I'm going to change," I said grabbed my bag and ran to the bathroom.

Everyone was sitting around the t.v watching Titanic, Nico and Thalia was sitting on the couch and everyone else was sitting on the floor, what I noticed was that Katie and Travis was sitting very close to each other and Percy and I had a long of space between us. I knew that we would have to talk about the kiss the kiss that I loved so much, if I like it so much then why did I lie. I just couldn't get that out of my head he did kiss back and we didn't pull back until I needed too, and he did act like my boyfriend for that kid.

"Eath to Annabeth, ANNABETH," Thalia yelled waving a hand in front of my face.  
"Sorry what were you saying," I said looking at her she just rolled her eyes.  
"I was asking if you were hunger, because when didn't eat yet," She said sitting down next to me.  
"Sure," I said trying to get up but Thaila just pulled me back down.  
"What's the matter," she ask, I looked around and saw that everyone was eating or talking.  
"Nothing, just thinking," I said."Come on I'm hunger," And pulled her up and went to get some pizza.

When I woke up I saw that it was 7:30 and that everyone else was still asleep I was always a early riser I thought as I got up and went outside. I stop raining during the night so I went to the dock and put my feet in the cold water. The sun was just about to rise it was a breathtaking view with colors like pink, yellow, orange, and a bit of blue. I didn't think it could get any better not thinking just relaxing I loved every minute of it.

"Beautiful that's one of things I like about this place," Percy said sitting next to me looking at the rising sun too. We just sat there I not knowing what to say.

"Look Annabeth I'm sorry that kiss should have every happen,"he said I looked at him with my eyebrows raised ."Not that you not a great kisser you are it just that well,," he quickly I was smiling trying not to laugh.

"You laughing at me," he complained I just laugh.

"Percy I know what you mean we don't know each other well enough to see keep other," I said with a small smile.

"Right, thanks," he said.

"So what time do we have to leave," I ask and looked at the cabin.

"Well I was thinking 12:00, sound good to you," he said getting up giving a hand to help me up.

"Perfect," I said grabbing his hand. So Percy and I are just friends maybe with time we can maybe become more.

**Hello people now I know you loved me in the beginning of this chapter and hated me when you find out they are just friends :( I hate it to just wait I have a good idea to get them together, and I know this is a small chapter (sorry). PS, I'm going to redo chapter 1 today and chapter 2. Until Monday (for chapter 13) your loving author,**  
**-Bri**


	13. The dreams begin

**Thalia's P.O.V.**

It was a very quiet ride home with Percy driving, Annabeth sitting in the front and Nico and I in the back. This weekend in my opinion was fun, and different (maybe because Annabeth was here) I thought. Than looked at Nico, he fell asleep a while ago, he looked so peaceful with his black hair over his eyes and a small smile on face I couldn't help up smile I put my head on his shoulder and drifted into a sleep.

"Thalia," a soft voice said, I could not see anything it was pitch black.  
"Thalia, come back we miss you," The voice said, I try to said something but was not able to.  
"You don't love him all you wanted was to stay with your friends and family," the voice continued to talk."Come back to us, it's where you belong Thalia leave at son of Hades, his nothing, He will leave you one day for someone else just wait," It finished I was screaming at the top of my lunges then I heard my voice.

"Nico will never do that to me he loves me, Who are you," I ask/said I still could not see anything.

"Thalia, he does not love you all he wants is to get in your pants, and for who I am you can call me your protector," my "Protector" said my head started to hurt Nico loves me he does, doesn't he.

"You're so blind my child, That's what Luke wanted Annabeth she didn't give it to him and either would you so he left," She said I could feel the tears running down my face it not true it can't be.

"I will talk to you soon my child," She said then I woke up.

Nico's arm was around my waist when I tried to get away his arm but it tight I looked up at him to see his eyes opening he smiled down at me then frown.  
"Thalia are you okay, what's the matter," he asked tight his grasp not letting go, I looked him in the eye.

"Do you love me," I ask he looked taken back.

"Of course I do with all my heart, Thalia what's the matter," he said, he said he loves me and I don't think he's lying.

"I had a bad dream," I said now I know what you thinking everyone has bad dreams well demigods have worse dream the dream might mean something bad is going to happen.

"Oh I'm sorry do you want to talk about it," he ask kissing the top of my head as I put my head back on his chest and shook my head no.

"Okay, Can I ask you something," he ask and started playing with my hair.

"Sure," I said in a small voice.

"Do you love me," he ask and looked down at me.

"More than you will never know," I said and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'm sorry to break this romantic event but we at your house Thalia," Percy said so I pulled away from Nico,the car was stop in front of my house.

"Okay," I said getting out of the car Nico doing the same and grabbed my bag.

"We'll see ya'll at school tomorrow, " Nico said I walked over to Percy and kissed his cheek and said, "Thanks for a great weekend, sorry about what happen," he smiled and nodded head and waved goodbye as did Annabeth. I walked to the door where Nico was waiting and open the door for me.

"So do you live here now," I joked as we walked up the stairs and went to my room with Nico right behind me.

"Um... let me think, living in the same house as my beautiful, unique, perfect girlfriend and getting to let her sleep in my arms every night and wake up to a breathtaking face every morning," he said and caress my cheek, I blush at what he said.

"Nico," I said breathless until I felt a finger against my lips.

"Shh," he said and replace his finger with his lips, his lips were soft and so caring as he pick me up and placed me on the bed. The kissing were getting more heated I find myself tugging on his shirt and he sits up and pulls it off in one swift movement Flipping us over so I was on top his hands running up my sides when oxygen was needed we pulled apart. He keep kissing my neck his hand going up my shirt rubbing my stomach then I heard that voice again "all he wants is to get in your pants" his lips meet mine again.

"Nico stop," I pleaded he pulled away and looked at me his eyes glued on mine.

"Nico why," I ask sitting away from him about to cry.

"What do you mean," he said grabbing my hand but I pulled it away.

"I knew I should have stayed with them, boys just want one thing I thought you want different, I thought you loved me for me not just for my body gods I'm so stupid," I said walking around my room.

"Thalia, I do love you not because of you body but because you are you, Thalia I wasn't trying to do anything with you right now it's way too early in our relationship for that," he started as I sat on the bed and got in front of me with his knees on the ground.

"I know that Nico," I said he then took my hands in his looked into my eyes.

"Don't leave, don't go back there Thalia please I've waited so long to be with you, I will try be the best boyfriend ever just don't leave me," he said tears running down his face kissing my hands I smiled and pulled him up and hug him.

"I'm sorry I was just thinking of my dream, Luke, and everything that has happen and and," I stop when I felt a finger on my lips.

"It's okay Thalia it's my fault too, do you want to talk about it," He said I pulled away and laid on my bed and padded the spot next to me Nico then walked over and laid next to me, I put my head on his bare chest.

"I don't want to talk about it, can we just relax," I said hoping to drop the subject.

"That's fine, if you ever want to talk i'm here" he snaked an arm on to my waist and pulled me closer.

I smiled."Thank you," I closed my eyes before I fell to sleep I hear Nico whisper,  
"I love you so much Thalia, always have, always will,"

**Awww gods I kinda like this chapter it's so sweet, what do you think plz review.  
~Bri**


	14. Swimming

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

After Percy dropped me off at my house I sat in my room thinking. What I'm thinking you ask well a lot of things but the thing I can't get out of my head...is what is everyone from camp talking about, Luke and if i'm really over him, Percy a lot of things about Percy. I smiled to myself as I thought of the grin Percy had on his face after I kissed his cheek when he walked me to my door.

"Annabeth, Dinner's ready," bobby said from my doorway.

"Okay, i'll be right down," I said and went down stairs.

* * *

I didn't know where I was The wood's I thought there's was a lot of tree's. As I looked at my surrounds a saw a sign Ημιχρόνου αίματος στρατόπεδο it said "Camp Half Blood," I said out loud.

"RUN, WE'RE ALMOST THERE," someone said a long way from me. I turned to see a Goat running towards me.

"THALIA TAKE ANNABETH I'LL FIGHT THE MONSTER," a boy yelled who looked like oh no Luke.

"NO YOU TAKE HER," Thalia said and jumped on the "Monster". She tried to stab it in the neck but it hit her off his shoulder, She fell hard.

"THALIA," "Annabeth" said running towards it with a knife in her hang.

"ANNABETH NO," Luke said running to get her. With one hand the monster hit her and she went into a tree.

I sat straight up in my bed breathing hard, what's going on with my life. I looked at the clock 5:14. I got up and got ready for the day with the dream I had in my head.

* * *

I started my way to school looking around for Percy and I saw him running up to me.

"Annabeth, beautiful as always how was your night," He said/ask I blushed and said,

"It was okay, what about you," he looked at me and smile and said, "Same," we walked in silence , when I was about to walk into school Percy stopped me.

"I'll see you in a minute I have to go talk to the swim coach," He said and kissed my hand and walked away. Gosh that boy makes me think more than I need too. I then made my way to my locker.

"Annabeth," A girl said from behind me I was putting book's in my locker. I turned to see my best friend Dakota.

"Oh my gods, Dakota your back," I said hugging my best friend.

"I know I've missed you Annie," I looked at her because she called me Annie, but said nothing.

"Oh my god, Annabeth don't look now but a very hot guy is walking towards us," she said I and looked to see who she was talking about but couldn't.

"Gosh I call him Annabeth, he's just too hot," She said and Percy walked up.

"Hey Wish Girl," Percy said and stood beside me I smiled at Dakota.

"Hey Seaweed brain, This is Dakota, Dakota this is Percy," I said still looking at her, her mouth was open a little.

"Percy nice too meet you, but I need to speak to Annabeth for a minute. Alone," Dakota said grabbing my hand. "Okay, I'll stay here," He said and looked at his IPhone I didn't know he had an IPhone.

"Annabeth you're not even listening to me," she said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry what were you saying," I said and looked over at Percy he wink and grind.

"I thought you still liked Luke, that you where not going to date anyone. For a while," I looked at her and said.

"I don't like luke after what he did, no never, and Percy I'm not dating him," "Well sorry gosh, sooo you won't be mad if I go after him," she ask with a little smile. Would I be okay with them dating, no Percy likes me he made that clear but do I like him. I mean he's dorky, funny, cute, and sweet way better than Luke and his eyes I love looking into them.

"well...," the bell rang, Thank the gods. "I'll talk to you late Dakota," I said and walked to Percy and off to class we went.

* * *

**Percy P.O.V.**

"Today has been a great day so far, I saw my dad last night and I got my own cell phone. Then there's Annabeth awe Wise Girl I think she starting to like me more than a friend that is," I thought as I waited for Annabeth.

"Well sorry gosh, sooo you won't be mad if I go after him," Dakota said does she mean me great another girl that like's me and it's not Annabeth the gods hate me.

well after a few period's I we were (Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, and Dakota(I think that's her name)) in swim class. I talked to the coach about letting me be on the swim team. He said if I was fast I could be, and that I had to show him today.

"Hey guys I got to show the coach, what I can do so cheer me on if u want to," I joked as I walked out in a swimsuit.

"You're trying out for the swim team," Annabeth ask standing next me to. Now I know what you're going to say, how do you like/ have a crush on someone when you only knew them for a week. Well I have heard of Annabeth for a long time, from Piper. Talking about how she is going to be a big part in my life.

So ya I have my reason's.

"Yes I am Wise girl," I said with a grin. "So do I get a good luck kiss," I asked probably with hope in my eyes.

"Percy stop flirting with your girlfriend, and show me what you got," the coach yelled at me.

"Coming coach," I said about to walked away when someone grasped my hand. I turned my head and felt lips on my cheek, and Annabeth smiling.

"Good luck seaweed brain," she said walking away. I couldn't get the smile off my face as I walked up to coach.

"Okay you're going to race people on the swim team if you beat them you go to the next one, and if you get to Jake you're on varsity. And with any luck if you beat Luke you're team captain," He said and told everyone to line up.

"But won't I get tired, can't I just try to beat Luke first," I ask with a Smirk on my face.

"Fine, and if you don't beat him you can then race Jake," he said pulling out a watch.

"Luke you're racing Percy," coach yelled to Luke.

"What? um okay fine," he said getting ready. We both went to the diving plated form. I looked around to see everyone watching, and Annabeth smiling at me and mouth "Beat him for me please" I laugh.

"Okay, On your mark, Get set, GO!" and with that I was in the one place I love the most.

I swam fast but not as fast as I could. I was right behind Luke as I went faster. I was right next to Luke, then just like that I was ahead. I knew I was a body or two ahead of Luke but I didn't care, It felt so good being in the water swimming fast I love it. I touch the wall at the other side than did a flip under water and started for the finish line. I heard people cheering for who I don't know, with that I went even fast and finish in no time.

I ran my fingers through my hair and looked at coach. His mouth was wide open as he looked at the watch timer thingy.

"Wow 38 second that's fast, You're on the team," he said and I smiled and looked over to luke, He just glared at me.

"Okay y'all can do what you want I got to go talk to someone about this," and with he left. I got out of the pool and sat at the edge.

"Damn good job dude, if you want you can sit with us at lunch," my teammates said and patted my back.

"I'll remember that, thanks," I said with a smile. They walked away and then some girls came up to him. One had dirty blond hair and blue eyes and a pink swimsuit on. Another girl had black hair with brown eyes and a blue/green swimsuit. The last one blush when I looked at her she was pretty (they all were) she had light/dark brown hair with blue/green/hazel eyes and a black and red swimsuit on, I smiled at her. She blush a deep red and looked down.

"We hope to see you at lunch Percy," the dirty blond one said and followed the swim guy. The one with brown hair smiled at me before leaving.

"Awe Percy are you checking her out," Nico ask with a goofy smile with everyone of are friends standing next to him looking at me.

"No she's just sweet," i said as I looked to Annabeth and Thalia.

"You did great Percy, thanks for beating Luke," Annabeth said sitting next to me.

"Thanks, you know I think I won because of that kiss you gave me," I said with a wink and got back in the water, and pulled her in. Hear laughter filled my ear, I think that's my favorite thing to hear.

_**I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in like 5 months I've softball and boy troubles and I had writers block. so ya... I hope you like this chapter. I will update soon one or two weeks.**_

_**R&R**_

_**~Bri**_


	15. Valentines Day Dance (Asking out)

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

It has been a few weeks since the trip to the beach and the _kiss,_ and around one or two since Percy beat Luke in swimming. The Valentine Dance was coming up in one week. Sine valentines day was on Thursday they made the dance on Friday. I want to go but it's girl's choice and I'm too of a chicken to ask anyone.

"You should ask Percy," Thalia said looking at me. We were in my room talking about random stuff I was sitting on my bed, as she was sitting at my desk.

"What No! He's my friend, and I bet he already has a date," I said and looked away so she wouldn't see the jealous in my eyes. "There are a lot of girls who were talking about asking him, I bet he said yes to at least one of them," I said looking down.

"Annabeth I know, you have feelings for Percy, I can see it in your eyes when you talk to him you seem happy and I can tell he likes you," Thalia said as she got up and sat next to me.

"Thalia if he liked me he would've asked me out by now," I said and fell back onto the bed. If he didn't like you why did he kiss you, true but but he said we should act like nothing happen I thought. Has I covered my face with my hands.

"Ugg, why does this have to be so hard," I mumble Thalia padded my shoulder.

"It will all work out trust me," She said I heard the door opened.

"Annie your boyfriend is here," Matthew said and ran away. Thalia laughed, "looks like i'll be going," I sat up and looked at her.

"Bye Annie, Say I to your boyfriend for me," she laughed after she finish her sentence.

"But i'm not her boyfriend," Percy said as Thalia walked out of the room. Percy had a confusing look on his face.

"Not yet you're not, Thalia yelled from the other room.

"Wait what?" I laughed and fell back onto the bed.

"You okay wise girl," he asked I shook my head no.

"Are you going to tell me what's up," Percy asked with a grin. but no, not just any grin his grin the sexy, flirty grin. That get's me all the time. He looked Hot today, I mentally slapped myself of course I would think that. He was wearing a green shirt and blue pants like always, his hair was messing in a sexy way. Oh my gods Annabeth stop just stop with the thinking

"Well it's a lot of things," he sat next to me and asked, "Like" I took a deep breath. I looked down at my hands. I felt move a bit.

"Like Luke and how he wants to get back together with me," I said with no emotion in my voice. That when Percy moved behind me and started playing with my hair, I laughed a little. (he's been doing that lately).

"Continue," he whisper in my ear. I lay back against his strong chest and signed. "Okay, well i'm also having bad dreams that feel so real but they can't be because I don't remember any of the stuff,"

"I see anything else," He said and laid his chin on my shoulder.

"Yes, I think I have feelings for someone but I don't know for sure," I continue. "And I think he has feelings for me but I don't want to ruin our friendship," I turned towards him and looked at him into his sea green eyes. "What should I do?" He just looked at me.

"Well um maybe you should tell him how you feel," he said looking down. He looked hurt that's a look i'll never forget, It broke my heart.

"How should I do that?" I asked and put my hand on his.

"Ask him to the dance," that was a good idea, the only problem was I don't know if I can or if I would chicken out.

"I hope I can," I said and hugged Percy. "Thanks," I started then said with a soft smile. "For listening," he smile and hugged me back hard.

"It's what I do," I laughed and pulled away. "So has any girls ask you out to the dance yet?" I said with a grin.

"Ya, but not the one I wanted to asked me," he looked straight into my eyes.

"Who did you want to ask," I asked and bit my lip. He brought his hand up to my cheek.

" Isn't it obvious, the girl I've wanted since I came here," I couldn't take it anymore I had to do it, so I did.

* * *

**Dakota P.O.V.**

**(earlier that same day at school)**

It was close to the end of the day, and in a week was the dance. I haven't ask anyone yet I plan on doing that very soon. Who am I going to ask well the same person nearly every single girl is going to ask or want to ask, Percy Jackson. Gods he is so hot it unreal, with his messy hair and awesome body.

"Oh hey Dakota," Speak of the sexy davie.

"Hi Percy," I smile and lean against the locker. Just ask him, he might say yes.

"So Percy do you have a date for the dance yet," I ask. What I can't just ask with if he has a date.

"Umm No, the girl that have asked me I don't even know them," he said turning towards me. "Do you?"

"No, I've been wait to ask this one guy, but i'm too scare he will say no," I said looking down.

"Well if ur talking about the guy i'm thinking of, he will say yes," he said and closed his locker.

"But what if we're not talking about the same guy," I ask as I walked with him to our next class.

"Then I don't know, I do know a lot of guys like you at this school, just ask the one you want to go with you never know he could say yes," I never know there were guys the like me at our school.

"Okay I will," I sign then asked hopeful he will say yes. "Percy I was wondering with you wanted to go to the dance with me." He looked surprised, opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly.

"please say something," I said then looked down, I was terrified I knew we weren't talking about the same person.

"Hey guys, whats up," Annabeth and walked up to us. Great just great.

"Nothing just talking to Percy," I said. Annabeth knew I liked him but i didn't tell her I was going to ask to the dance. Plus I was beginning to think she liked him.

"Oh cool," she said and turned to Percy. "You coming over tonight seaweed brain?" he looked at her and smiled.

"Of course, But I have swim right after school," He said and looked at me but then looked away.

"Thats fine, I was going to talk with Thalia about stuff," She said and took out her phone? when did she get a new one?

"Hey you got a new phone! Cool let me see," he said and took her phone. Clicking a few buttons.

"There now you have my number," He grinned, this super hot grin.

"Cool well I'll see you in one period," Annabeth said and took her phone back but not before Percy kissed are hand. Ya he likes her.

"Goodbye for now my dear Wise girl," she laughed and walked to her class.

"I'm gonna go to class, Bye Perce," I said and started to walked away, he grabbed my hand.

"Dakota, I'm sorry I just think you would be better with someone else," he said I looked away.

"K," I was pissed but mostly because Annabeth always gets the guy.

"You should ask Connor, He really likes you," he walked away. Connor? I smiled to myself maybe Annabeth isn't so lucky.

_**Hello my dear readers, As alway you made me smile after I updated last time. Thank you, And if you can't tell I'm really happy right :D My boy troubles are over, I have a movie date tonight can't wait. :D**_

_**I hoped you like this chapter I bet you want to know what Annabeth did umm. lol**_

**_R&R (Please I'll update faster)_**

_**~Bri **_


	16. It's Time

Hello again all. A/N at the end...

**Thalia P.O.V**

"Shit," I yelled, looking back at my brother through the Iris message.

"I'm sorry sis but it's time, Luke is making Kronos too strong too fast we need to get all the powerful kids together. An if Annabeth needs some knowledge with fighting," He said with piper right beside him.

"She has knowledge trust me I know, But I will talk to Chiron tomorrow at school. We will probably be there sometime either Friday night, or Saturday morning," I said shaking my head. I sent out a text telling everyone (But Annabeth) to come to my house as soon as possible. They all said they would be here soon, all but Percy? hmm I wonder if he's still at Annabeth's house.

"You okay Thalia?" Piper asked me.

"I don't know anymore," I said and looked up. "This is all happening so fast, I just hope it turns out good," I said as I heard Nico call my name.

"We all hope that, I'll see you soon," She said and the Iris message of her was gone. After about 20 mins give or take everyone was sitting in the living room except Percy, and nobody knew where he was so we had to start without him.

"What's going on Thalia?," Katie ask sitting next to Travis holding his hand, I'll ask her later about that. I took a deep breath and looked at everyone. With Katie and Travis in the love-seat, and Nico standing next to me, Connor was laying on the couch looking straight at me.

"it's time," they just looked at me with wide eyes they know what I meant. "We probably have to leave Friday or Saturday. I'm going to talk to Chiron first," I said and took a seat.

"What about Annabeth what do we tell her, Oh hey your a demigod?" Connor said sitting up.

"I'll talk to her, but in the meantime get your stuff ready we could be leaving anytime soon," they nodded their heads and got up ready to leave. "I'll see you at school and text you telling you what Chiron will tell me." and with that I was alone with Nico.

* * *

**Percy P.O.V.**

My phone went off but I didn't care, the only thing I cared about at this moment was Annabeth. She kissed me and still was! It was way better than the first one, I could feel the emotions in this kiss, and there is no way i'm going to forget about this kiss. It had to stop though she needed air, and I don't want her parents walking in on their daughter laying on top of a guy kissing him.

"Annabeth," I said pulling about she was breathing deeply.

"Percy," She said with a small smile. I laughed and push the hair out of her face.

"I'm not forgetting about that kiss," I said looking into her beautiful eyes and smiled. "I liked it way too much," it was her turn to laugh.

"Sorry but I just couldn't stop myself, I have feelings for you but i'm scared," she said I could see it in her eyes that she was scared of what would happen maybe. I kissed her forehead,

"You don't need to be scared, I'm right here and i'm not going anywhere," she smiled and laughed, I looked at her questionably.

"Your hair I kinda messed it up, It look's funny," she said and ran her fingers thru it I closed my eyes and smile.

"I'm glad i can make you laugh," I said and playfully rolled my eyes.

"Awe did I hurt Percy's feels," she said with a fake sorry face.

"Yes you did, now you got to make him happy again," I said and pulled her closer to me.

"Hmm what could I say or do to make you feel better, I think I got a idea," She said and look like she was going to kiss me again. At the last second turned her head and whisper in my ear,

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

"I thought me kissing you back was me saying yes," I laughed and kissed her and said against her lip "Yes Wise Girl I will go to the dance with you". Best day ever! that was until Thalia told me what was going on the next day.

**_Ya this is it, i'm out of school yay. I'm also not that happy so ya, I hope you liked this chapter I thought it was okay i'm just not in the best mood to write but it makes me feel better. Till next time your writer_**

**_~Bri_**

**_PS_****_. I"m going to update on Wednesday, If y'all make me happy._******

**_PSS. make me feel better by reviewing, I would love you more than I already do! Okay I'm done Bye._**


	17. I can Feel the Love

_**Ya'll didn't make me happy :( i only got three reviews i'm hurt lol... your story awaits.**_

**Athena P.O.V.**

This can't be happening this quietly. I have been listening to Jason tell Thalia it was time for the war, and i still can't believe it. So I decided to check up on Annabeth. My eyes went wide and my mouth was open with a "O". My daughter was laying on top of that kelp for a brain son.

"Your hair I kinda messed it up, It look's funny," My daughter said and ran her fingers thru it, I saw Perseus closed his eyes and smile.

"I'm glad I can make you laugh," He said and playfully rolled his eyes.

"Awe did I hurt Percy's feelings," Annabeth said with a fake sorry face.

"Yes you did, now you got to make him happy again," Perseus said and pulled her closer to him. What am I supposed to say about this? My daughter with "HIS" child.

"Hmm what could I say or do to make you feel better, I think I got an idea," Annabeth said and look like she was going to kiss him. But at the last second turned her head and whisper in his ear,

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" A dance? maybe a school dance is what she is talking about.

"I thought me kissing you back was me saying yes," He laughed and kissed her and said against her lips "Yes Wise Girl I will go to the dance with you,". My daughter kissed him first? that kinda makes a difference. I thought as they faded from my mind, the last thing i saw was My daughter Annabeth smile that was full of happiness.

"I told you it's love, but nooo you didn't believe me," A voice said behind me.

"I never wanted to believe my daughter would be with someone like that Aphrodite," I said looking straight into her eyes. She shook her head with a sad smile.

"Athena..," she started as she thought about what to say."Someone like Perseus, or someone like Poseidon?," she asked and I stiffen. Poseidon and I had history but nothing never happen for reasons unknown, I fell for him. I wanted him to be mine, but I couldn't have him he probably never wanted me anyway.

"Wrong again Athena," I rolled my eyes. She read my thoughts.

"I... I don't want her to make the mistake I made," I said with no emotion whatsoever.

"Perseus isn't like that, he cares for his friends and family not only that would do anything to keep them safe," I bit my lip as she said that.

"Perseus isn't all good, he has anger. Because of my daughter, She broke his heart," I looked her in the eyes. She had some kids that were good, like Silena, Piper, those two are her favorite I knew that much. Mostly because that take love seriously, that's why both of them have found their true loves. I love my daughter too much to see her get hurt again. The anger was boiling up inside me as I thought of the guy who hurt Annabeth, Luke his betrayal I would kill him myself if my father would let me.

"Is Perseus like his father?" I asked, if he wasn't I will let them be but if he was i won't take it.

"Somewhat," I just looked at her, she continued. "He won't break her heart," she said with a smile. "but sometimes he doesn't know what he can have, and he will lose it, just like Poseidon did, he lose something that was very important to him he just didn't know it," she gave me a small smile. "That is until now," with that she was gone. I was here thinking about the only guy I loved with all of my heart.

* * *

Luke's P.O.V.

"Luke, just forget about her we can win without her," Ethan said only to get hit by Khione. "He loves her, and plus she's the way to win the war if we have her we will win for sure," Ethan said something under his breath.

"She's right, we only need to get one of them for that to happen," I said and turned to them. "and the best part is she doesn't know who she is, a better chance of her coming to our side," I sat down and looked at both of them. Khione was only here because her father sent her here so she could help in the war, Ethan was here well he just hates the gods.

"What about Percy?," Ethan asked standing next to Khione with his arm around her.

"I will take care of him," I said and looked between them. "Don't let whatever this is ruin our plan, Ethan," I finish and walked away.

* * *

Percy P.O.V.

"Dammit Thalia if I knew it was about that I would've answer your text," she rolled her eyes.

"Where were you?," she asked I looked down.

"I was with Annabeth," I said my cheeks were heating up.

"Doing what?," She asked with a smirk.

"I'll let her tell you," I said and walked away. "Text me when you found out about what to do," I headed to English. When I walked in I saw Annabeth sitting and reading a book, The Hungry Games. I laughed a little and walked over to her, some of the other girls looked at me and winked at me. I walked up to Annabeth her nose still sucked in the book.

"Hey Wise Girl," I said and kissed her cheek. She blushed and smiled.

"What's up Seaweed Brain," She reply and put her book up.

"Well you know today is my first meet," I said and she smirk when I said."Plus I need some of your good luck kisses," "hmm i'll think about it," she said as i sat in front of her.

"How about I make you a deal, if I win I will take you out to dinner," I said we had a few more minutes before my step dad came in and started teaching. "But you'll be wet even if you take a shower," she had a good point, maybe she can. "Okay, come have dinner with my family," I said my mothers cooking is awesome and when she cooks blue cookies it's like heaven.

"I don't know what if they don't like me," I thought about it.

"Thalia and Nico will come, and she will love you trust me," I smile and did a puppy dog face.

"Ugg fine," she said and kissed my cheek, oh ya. I bet I had a goofy smile on my face, but I really don't care.

"I also wanted to ask you a question," she said and looked down.

"What is it?," I asked but before she could answer my step dad walked in.

"Okay, no more talking," he said I turned around. "today we're going to start reading a book called 'The Night' this book is about," I stopped listening only because I already readed the book, Don't ask. I wanted to know what Annabeth was going to ask me, I would text her but it would be hard to because i'm sitting in the front. So i'm going to do it the old fashion way.

"What did you want to ask me?" I wrote down on a piece of paper, and slid it behind me.

"Really Percy, and um what are we?" that was a good question, we didn't really get to talk about last night.

"What do you want to be?" as I wrote that down I looked around the room and saw that my step dad wasn't looking at me so i gave her the note.

I didn't get a reply back. She just stayed quiet the whole time, until the end of class.

"Hey you okay?," I asked her as we walked out of the classroom.

"Ya, I thought it would be better if I told you unsaid of writing it down," I looked at her, and motioned her to continued.

"I like you, more than a friend of course," she took my hand and had a beautiful smile on her face. "But I want to take things slow, and i'm not one of the girls that will give out," I laughed and kissed her hand.

"I like you too, and that's Perfect that's how I am," I said as I walked her to her class.

"Well well what do we got here," Thalia's voice rang in my ear's.

"Thalia!," Annabeth said but kept holding my hand. "I was going to talk to you after I straighten things out with Percy," She said and squeezed my hand.

"You," she said pointing to me. "You didn't answer my text because you were doing gods know what with Annabeth," I nodded and saw Annabeth blush.

"I hope it was worth it," she said and started walking away. "It was Thalia, Trust me it was," I yelled at her. "Ow," I said rubbing my head and turned to Annabeth who just hit me.

"What it was, I had a great time," I said and kissed her cheek.

"Shut up seaweed brain," she laughed.

"I'll see you later," I reply and whisper in her ear."Now that you're my girlfriend," and started to go to class.

_**Hi :) so ya can yall please take some time and update. Thank You Bye :)**_

_**~Bri**_


End file.
